Souls Can Meet Anywhere
by CreativeHeart
Summary: Jim is a teacher,and Melinda becomes his assistant.Things start to heat up and they go out. MAJOR CREDIT TO JImMelinda4Ever FOR TITLE! Just fixed up the chapters
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any part of Ghost Whisperer or its characters

ENJOY! :)

Jim Clancy is a teacher, and Melinda Gordon comes as an assistant to his class. Things start to heat up between them and they start going out. When he finds out her secret, how will he react?

Jim Clancy collapsed in his chair after a long day with his class. Little kids can become very tiring, he thought. There was a knock on his office door. "Come in!" Jim called, relaxing in his leather chair.

"Um, hello, my name's Melinda Gordon, Im supposed to be here to assist after lunch, which would be in 5 minutes", a woman, dressed in faded black jeans and a baby pink blouse, said.

_Damn, she's hot!_ Was all Jim could think about as he stared, mouth open, dazed by his assistant. Melinda clicked her fingers, and Jim snapped out of his fantasy, and almost fell backwards out of his chair. He got up slowly and walked up to her.

"Well, Im , but you can call me Jim" he said, shaking her hand. "Well, you can call me Melinda" she said, smiling at him.

"The children are outside for lunch now, so I guess you have… 3 minutes to get ready" Jim said, checking his watch. "Cool. What would you like me to do?" she asked sweetly, putting her folder and handbag down on the bookshelf.

_Kiss me…_ Jim thought wildly, and Melinda waited patiently for him. "Uh, there isn't really anything to do until the kids come back" Jim said, rubbing his head. "Well, what do you want me to do when they come?" she asked politely, fumbling with the end of her blouse with her fingers.

_Tell them to go to another class so I can have you all to myself…_ Jim shook his head vigorously, where were all these wild thoughts coming from? "We will have to see when they come" he said softly, and he went to sit back down on his chair.

"So, do you have any siblings?" Melinda asked, trying to make light conversation before class. _Depends if you do,_ _because when we get married they will become my brothers and sisters_. "Ah, not anymore" Jim said, looking down. "You?"

"No, Im an only child" Melinda said, careful not to tread on the soft subjects. The bell rang, signalling the end of lunch. "C'mon, let's go meet the kids" Jim said, getting up and helping her up off the desk where she was sitting.

When Melinda and Jim walked out to the front of the classroom, the 26 children were lined up in two neat rows. "Children, this is my assistant, Miss Gordon. She will be staying with us for the remainder of today" Jim said, placing his hands softly on her shoulders.

"She's pretty!" a little girl said out loud. "Yes, she is beautiful" Jim said, running his fingers down her arms. Melinda shivered at his soft touch. "Children, you may go inside and sit at your seats" he said, and the children went in row by row. "They are so cute" Melinda commented, following after the children. "I know, just like you" Jim said, making her giggle.

Jim and Melinda helped the children colour in a picture of a bear to hang up around the classroom. Melinda connected with the kids automatically, and soon she was laughing and talking with them. Jim watched from afar, checking out Melinda as she helped a little girl in front of her.

By the end of the day, Melinda was worn out by the energy of the children around her, and she sat on the desk in Jim's office whilst he sat in his chair. "They are so energetic, I wish I was like that" Melinda said, taking her hair out of her ponytail. Jim sat up on the other side of the desk behind her and started running his fingers through her hair.

"What are you doing?" Melinda asked, enjoying Jim's company more than the average person would. "Oh, Im sorry" Jim said, and he took his hands away from her. "No, its fine, I was just wondering what you were doing" Melinda said softly, and Jim continued combing her hair with his fingers. "You have such pretty hair, it smells like flowers" Jim commented, watching Melinda's reaction. "Thankyou and you have been complimenting me all day, handsome" Melinda replied, smiling sweetly.

"Will you go out with me?" Jim rushed to get his words out. Melinda turned around. "Sorry?" she asked, confused. "I didn't quite catch that". "Will you go out with me?" he asked again, more clearly this time. "I thought you would be taken, being this hot" Melinda said quietly. "What?" Jim said, he only got a few words out of her sentence. "Never mind" she said. "Is that a no, then?" Jim said, looking disappointed. "No, I will go out with you" Melinda said, and she kissed his cheek.

"Cool, I have been wanting to ask you all day" Jim said, wrapping some of her hair around his finger. "Isn't there like some rule that there isn't allowed to be work relationships at this school?" Melinda thought out loud. "Isn't there a saying that goes 'Run after the one you love, before they outrun you'?" Jim answered her question with a question. "That is so cute, answering a question with a question" Melinda said, looking into Jim's mesmerising blue eyes.

"You are amused by the simplest of things, Melinda"Jim teased, pre-occupied by her hair. "Hey, just call me Mel if you like" she said, closing her eyes. "Maybe I will" Jim whispered into her ear. He glanced down at his watch, and realised all the time he had spent with the wonderful woman in front of him. "Mel, I gotta get home soon, and so should you" Jim said, not wanting to ruin the moment. "Damn, but at least I will get to see you tonight" Melinda said, opening her eyes slowly. "Yeah, is 7 okay?" Jim asked, getting off the desk and going to stand in front of her. "Yeah, I guess. Ill give you my address" she answered, grabbing a piece of paper off the desk. She wrote down her address in neat cursive, whilst Jim watched on. "Here you go" she said, folding up the piece of paper and putting it into his pocket.

"Great, I will see you then" Jim said, helping her off the desk and pecking her on the cheek before walking out of his office. "Don't worry, the janitor locks up" Jim called, watching her from the window outside. Melinda picked up her things, smiling, and walked out the door, excited for the night ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

Jim, dressed in blue faded denim jeans and a semi-formal black top, waited out the front of Melinda's apartment. He was a few minutes early, and he knew girls took a really long time to get ready. He leaned against the wall patiently, humming a soft tune to himself.

Inside, Melinda had gotten into a cute white summer dress with flowers on it, it wasn't too little, but it wasn't too much. She had curled her hair softly, and let it fall elegantly down her back. She had put some shell pink lip gloss on and white sandals with a flower on the top. After checking her make-up, she glanced at the clock next to her bed. Jim will be here soon she thought semi-consciously, and sure enough, there was a soft knock at the door.

Melinda took a deep breath and opened the door to Jim leaning against the wall, checking her out. "You look pretty" Jim said, running the back of his hand down her cheek. "You look handsome, as always" Melinda said, leaning into his hand. "Where do you want to go for this date?" Jim asked, admiring Melinda's choice of clothing. "Well, I don't want anything too big" she said, looking into his blue eyes and getting immersed in them.

"Well, I suppose we can just go to a club and have dinner there, although you aren't exactly dressed for that" Jim said, looking her up and down. "I can change if you like" Melinda said. "Oh, no we will be fine" he said, grabbing her hand and twirling her back around to face him. "Okay, clubbing in a summer dress it is!" Melinda exclaimed, and she locked the door to her apartment before walking down the stairs with her hand in Jims.

Halfway down the stairs, Melinda almost fell, but Jim put his arms around her waist and caught her. "Whoa, don't go sliding down those stairs!" Jim said, pulling her close. "Thanks" Melinda said, breathing in the sweet scent of his cologne. "Ah, you smell good" she commented, leaning her head on his chest. "Mel, why don't we just cook something together in your apartment?" Jim said, holding Melinda's head close to his chest so she could hear his heart beating. "Yeah, okay" she sighed, and they went back up the stairs, Jim still hugging Melinda close.

Before opening the now unlocked door to her apartment, Melinda turned around in his arms. "It might be a little messy, just to warn you" Melinda said, and she led him inside. "Wow, this apartment is really awesome" Jim muttered, but Melinda heard him. "It's awesome now because you're in it" she said, leading him into the kitchen as he looked around.

"What should we make?" Melinda asked, leaning against the counter and watching Jim roam around the kitchen. "Something simple" Jim's voice faded out as he walked into the dining room. "Whoa, you have a rockin CD collection!" he said, spotting her rows of albums. "It's not much, really" Melinda said, walking into the room as well. "Are you kidding? All I have is Beethoven's!" Jim exclaimed running is finger down one of the rows. "Choose one and put it on if you like. And is Spaghetti ok?" Melinda said softly over his shoulder, making him spin around. As he turned, their lips lightly brushed, and they could see in each others eyes that they liked it.  
"Im so sorry, Mel" Jim apologised automatically, but Melinda brushed it off. "Its fine, forget about it" Melinda said, feeling like squealing loudly. "Oh, yeah spaghetti is fine too" Jim said, winking and then turning back to the collection. He picked out Gwen Stefani`s album . and put it into the stereo, conscious of Melinda watching him.  
Melinda sighed quietly and walked into the kitchen again as the song Luxurious began to play. As she started to get the dinner ready, she began to sing.  
"Champagne kisses; hold me in your life of luxury…" Melinda sang, putting the meat into a pan and stirring it. "Sure, I will do that" Jim whispered in her ear, wrapping his arms around her waist. Melinda shivered at the touch of his breath on her ear, but enjoyed him as company. "You have such a beautiful voice" Jim commented, putting his hand on top of hers and helping her stir with a wooden sthingy. "Thankyou" Melinda stuttered, getting a little nervous.  
Jim didn't notice. After a few minutes, Jim moved, keeping one hand on Melinda's waist, he stirred the noodles and served them onto two bowls. He then drifted back to Melinda's side. "Do you have any candles?" Jim asked, and Melinda answered "Yes, near the stereo" very suspiciously. After a kiss on her head, he left her and gathered all the candles he could on the table without Melinda hearing or seeing. He arranged them in record time to read the word Love. He then went back in and started singing In Melinda's ear softly. "Sugar, honey, sexy, baby…"  
"You called me that?" Melinda froze and said. "If I am allowed to, yes I did" Jim said, feeling hr freeze suddenly. "Yeah, you can call me whatever you like" Melinda said after a moment of silence. "Cool, let me help you with that" Jim said, and he picked up one bowl and brought it into the dining room. He set it on the table the same time as Melinda, and he walked over to her. He politely pulled out her chair, and she looked at him affectionately. "You are so sweet, thankyou" Melinda said, looking at his lips as she spoke. She took one step, kissed Jim lightly on the lips, and sat down.  
He turned around and pretended to yell, and then he composed himself and sat down opposite her. She could tell he had enjoyed her light kiss immensely. He picked up his fork and tasted Melinda's cooking. "Mmm…Perfect!" Jim complimented her, looking at her as she ate. "I think it is perfect because you helped me stir" Melinda said after she swallowed. Jim smiled, and they kept eating.  
There was practically no talk over dinner, and Jim and Melinda finished at the same time. Jim got up and took his and her bowl to the sink; he ran them under water for a moment, then turned it off and went back to Melinda. "That was a great dinner, Mel" Jim said, hugging her. "Thankyou" Melinda said, hugging him back.  
Melinda had turned the stereo off just before dinner, so there was no sound in the apartment. Jim took one of Melinda's hands in one of his, and led her to the couch in the lounge room. She sat down next to him, looking into his eyes. Jim smiled. "Mel, I was wondering where that kiss came from, the one just before dinner" Jim asked slowly, watching her.  
"Well….uh…"Melinda thought of a logical excuse, but failed. "No person has ever been that sweet or kind to me in my whole life, and I really like you" Melinda said, looking down. Jim picked up her chin with his hand. "I really like you too" he said softly, and he kissed her on the lips as softly as she had earlier.  
Melinda pulled back and smiled. "Why are you so gentle and caring towards me?" Melinda asked, looking at his lips, wanting to kiss them. "Because I really like you, and it's just me" Jim said, and he granted her wish. He kissed her again, but he pulled away too early for her liking. She kissed him again, and felt him kiss her back.  
They kissed each other again and again, until Jim pulled back. "I want to try something and see your reaction" Jim said, turning it into a question. "Sure, go ahead then" Melinda agreed to him.  
He kissed her again, but it wasn't like the other kisses Melinda had experienced from him. Instead of the soft, cute kisses she was used to, this was emotional and hot and more pressured. Eventually Jim pulled back, leaving Melinda gasping for air. "Oops, sorry" Jim said, seeing and hearing her reaction. "No, don't apologise, that was…….. Wow!" Melinda said, attempting successfully to make her breathing return to normal.  
"Do you always have that effect on women?" Melinda asked, laughing slightly. "I don't know, to be honest, you are my first girlfriend" Jim said nervously. "Well, you are my first boyfriend, so yeah" Melinda confessed. "Nice" Jim muttered, and he picked up her head by kissing her. She kissed him back by reflex, and he could tell she wanted more.  
As they were kissing, Melinda reached up and tangled her fingers in Jim's hair. She pushed him back on the couch so he was under her, and they kept making out. Jim slid one of his hands up her dress to her thigh, but she grabbed his hand and stopped him. "Whoa, not that fast, please" Melinda said, taking his hand from under her dress.  
"Im really sorry, things tend to happen" Jim said, leaning his forehead on her shoulder. "Its fine, Im just not there yet" Melinda said back, kissing his head. "Maybe we should watch a movie or something" Jim suggested, helping her get up. "I guess. What are you into?" Melinda asked rolling off the couch. She fell onto the floor, and they laughed together.  
"You ok, Mel?" Jim asked, trying not to laugh. "Yeah, Im fine" she said, running her hand through her hair. "I will watch anything you want to" Jim said, giving her a choice. "Well, I don't know what to watch!" Melinda said after a minute of looking through DVDs. "Why don't we just sit and talk, then?" Jim suggested, patting a space next to him on the couch. Melinda shrugged and sat next to him.  
He snatched her and she squealed. Jim sat Melinda in his lap and he lay down, resting his head on the arm of the couch. She lay down on top of him and put her head on his chest. "What do you want to talk about, your choice" Jim said, getting some of her hair and plaiting it. "I don't know…..what are you doing to my hair?" Melinda asked.  
"Plaiting it, do you want me to stop?" Jim answered, stalling. "No, do whatever you like, Jim" Melinda said, relaxing in his warmth. "Am I comfy?" he said, continuing to plait her hair. "Yeah, I guess you could call it that" she trailed off, closing her eyes. "You can sleep if you like, baby, don't let me stop you" he said, watching her relaxing in his arms.  
"Don't you have to go soon?" she asked sleepily, playing with his shirt. "Not really, it's not like I am going home to anyone in my apartment" Jim said, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand once he had finished one plait. "Mmm, I might try to sleep then I guess. It's easier in your arms" Melinda said lazily, and he kissed her on the lips softly. "Goodnight, Mel" Jim whispered, and Mel eventually drifted into a deep sleep in his arms.

Song: Luxurious by Gwen Stefani


	3. Chapter 3

"Mel, you need to get up, my baby" Jim said softly, trailing fairy kisses up and down her neck before sitting on the floor at the foot of the bed. Melinda opened her eyes and sat up with her legs open. "Nice view" Jim commented, laughing. Melinda snapped her legs together, and poked her tongue at him. She wiped her eyes and thought about how she had gotten into bed and why Jim was still here. She looked down, and also thought why she was in her satin nightie.  
"Jim, how did I get here, how did I get into this, and why are you here?" Melinda asked, crawling to the end of the bed where he was sitting on the floor.  
"You fell asleep on me and I thought you would be more comfortable in your pj's, so I changed you into them. I am still here because it was too late to go home, too" Jim summed up. "So that means you saw…..everything?" Melinda said, running her hand in front of her.  
"Oh, uh,I tried not to look,I sware,I hardly saw anything, nothing private" Jim said, a little rushed. "Never mind, its sweet of you to think of me. Where did you crash?" Melinda said, getting up off the bed and helping Jim up. "The couch, it was fine I guess" he answered, tucking a strand of Melinda's hair behind her ear. "You could of crashed in the bed, I wouldn't have cared"Melinda said, kissing him.  
"Maybe, just respecting your privacy" Jim said. "You look very tired" she observed, looking him up and down. He had very messy hair, his shirt was untucked, his jeans were sagging like teenage boys did, and he was in bare feet.  
"Oh, woops" Jim combed his fingers through his hair and attempted to straighten his look, but Melinda stopped him. "No, its hot" she complimented. "Im going to have a shower, feel free to go home and change or something" she said, running a hand through his hair before walking off in the direction of the bathroom connected to her room. "I have a spare outfit in my car, could I use your other bathroom?" Jim asked politely. "Sure" Melinda called before closing the door.

Jim opened the door to her apartment and skitted down the stairs, on his way to his car. He pressed a button to unlock his car and opened the boot, got out his outfit consisting of black pants, a white long-sleeved shirt and a business jacket, and closed it. He locked it again and ran back up the stairs, quick as he could. Just before opening the door to his girlfriend's apartment, he slowed his breathing. He opened the door and went into Melinda's other bathroom, and got dressed as fast as he could. He brushed his teeth, because he always had a toothbrush in his boot, and fixed his hair so it looked neater and more professional. He then walked out and put his shows on, waiting for Melinda.

Meanwhile, in her bathroom, Melinda had a quick shower and washed her hair and body, making her smell of flowers. She got into white jeans and a black loose top with spaghetti straps. She then put on a purple business jacket and black heels. She brushed her hair smooth and put a cute purple headband in it before brushing her teeth and walking out into her bedroom. There, she put on pink lip gloss and after a butterfly kiss to the mirror, she walked out to the foyer.

Jim was relaxed on the couch with his eyes closed, looking very peaceful. Melinda smiled and walked over to him silently, and kissed him on the lips, and he sat upright almost immediately. "Whoa, just me" Melinda said, giggling at his overreaction. "Ha-ha, sorry" Jim apologised, getting up off the couch.  
"Ok, well if we go in the same car there will be suspicion, so we will go in our own. I guess I will see you there" he said. He kissed her goodbye, but it lasted more than 2 minutes. "Ok, you better go first, before I am in that bed but for another reason" Melinda said breathlessly.  
"Ok, bye my baby" Jim said, opening the door. "I could get used to that. Bye handsome" she replied, coming to the door as well. Jim took off down the stairs, and Melinda locked up her apartment and followed.


	4. Chapter 4

Melinda parked next to Jims black convertible, where he was reaching into the back seat for something. Melinda grabbed her bag and the necessary things for the day out of the back and then closed the door to her red Jeep and lent on it. "So, , what's in store for today?" Melinda asked, startling him.

He got out of his car and closed the door, leaning on it as he spoke. "Hello, Miss Gordon, my wonderful assistant. Today the children have library, which they take with another teacher for an hour, so we need to lounge around in the classroom for that long. They also have their usual activities" Jim said, smiling.

"That's good, I have no idea what we will do for that hour" Melinda said, walking with him to his classroom. "Im sure we will think of something" Jim said, sitting in his chair in his office. Melinda took a seat on the edge of the desk, taking off her jacket.

The bell rang to signal for the children to go to class, and Jim snuck in a kiss on Melinda's cheek as he walked out. Melinda followed after a moment, putting on a smile for the kids.

"Hey dudes and dudettes, wassup?" Jim attempted his gangster, but the children just laughed at him. "You guys got library this morning with Miss Laurence, so go inside and get ready to go" Jim said, and the kids went in row by row. "I found that gangster very sexy" Melinda whispered in his ear before walking down the front steps. "I will take them to the library, seeing as you don't know where it is" Jim pointed out.

Jim took the children to the library whilst Melinda went back into his office. She undid two buttons of her top to show perfect cleavage, and re-did her hair before Jim came back.

"Meli-whoa!" Jim stuttered when he walked into the office and saw Melinda. "It's pronounced Melinda, you know, M-E-L-I-N-D-A?" Melinda replied, smiling.

"Really? I never knew that" Jim said, a little distracted by her cleavage. "Jim" she said, clicking her fingers. "Eyes are up here".

"Yes, right. I knew that much" he said, pulling his eyes away and looking her in the eyes. "We have fifty-five minutes, what do you want to do?" Melinda asked, although she already knew the answer. "I don't know" Jim joked, drifting closer to her. He bent down and kissed her, and then quickly got up and looked around, pretending nothing happened.

Melinda kissed him back more deeply, then did the same thing as him; pretended nothing happened. "Screw it, can't we just make out already?" Jim asked desperately, holding her hands in his. "Alright, bu-"Jims lips landed on top of hers, taking speech from her. "What if someone catches us through the window or they come in?" Melinda asked, putting a finger to his lips and trying to slow her heart rate.

Jim closed the door and pulled down the blinds. "Problem solved, now where were we?" Jim said, pushing her against the door with his chest.

**********************************************************************************************

"Why didn't we do that last night?" Melinda said, lying down on the floor with Jim next to her. "Because, my baby, you fell asleep" Jim answered for her, playing with her messed up hair. The last forty-five minutes were spent making out furiously, and both of them had enjoyed it immensely. Each of them had messed up hair, messy clothes and smiles on their faces from the experience.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Then I woke up in bed and figured out that you had seen under these clothes" Melinda concluded, looking up at the ceiling. "Maybe we should get up and fix ourselves to look more presentable for the children" Jim said, and he took his own advice and stood up. He pulled Melinda up by her hand and they each smoothed out creases, tucked in shirts, straightened ties and fixed their hair.

Jim checked his watch; they had five minutes left. Melinda pulled up the blinds and walked out the now open door into the classroom, humming a soft tune to herself. Jim came up behind her and joined in, and before she knew it, he was kissing the back of her neck and humming on it. ", doesn't this need to be G, PG with parental permission?" Melinda said, shivering at his touch.

"I think so, but so what? It will teach the kids future skills in relationships" Jim debated, roaming around on her neck. "C'mon, lets go wait for the kids" Melinda said, and she walked out to the front steps and sat on the top one with Jim standing behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

A while later, Melinda was working with Amelia, a small girl, to decorate her card for Valentines Day, which was 1 week away. "Do you think your teacher likes me?" Melinda asked, and Amelia looked at her. "He said before that you were hot, but its winter and you don't look like you are sweating" Amelia said innocently. Melinda laughed softly, then said "Okay, did he say anything else?" she asked.  
"He did, but he told us not to tell you" Amelia said with a mischievous smile on her face. Melinda looked over at Jim who she noticed was far away, lost in thought. "I'll be right back, Amelia" she said to the little girl, and she continued drawing on her card.  
Melinda sat on the floor behind Jim, but he didn't notice her. She blew on the back of his neck, and he jumped up, suddenly very alert. "Wow, didn't know that would happen" Melinda said, getting up off the ground. "Oh, Mel, it's just you" Jim said, scanning the classroom for any problems. "You were far away there, Jim, what were you thinking about?" Melinda asked curiously.  
"Uh……I'd rather not say in front of the kids, or they will be let in on the secret" Jim hinted, but Melinda didn't understand. "What exactly were you thinking?" she asked desperately. "Nothing, never mind" Jim brushed it off, trying to get Melinda off his back.  
"You are hiding something, tell me!" Melinda asked politely, but quickly. "If I tell you, do you promise not to laugh and tease me? And not mention it to anyone but me and you?" Jim took caution in his words. "Yes, I promise not to laugh or tease or anything, I just want to know why you were so far away" Melinda pinkie promised him.  
"Okay, but I can't mention it around the kids, so come into my office and I will tell you" he took her hand and pulled her into the office. "Now, what were you thinking?" she asked, playing with his fingers. "About you and me, well………me and you……..uh….. Let's just say dirty thoughts about you and me" Jim confessed, watching her face for a reaction.  
Melinda stopped playing with his fingers to look up at him. "That is so cute" she said, grabbing his shoulders and kissing his lips hard. This caught him by surprise and he kissed her back, pulling her close to his body. "Wow, you know the children can see us and everything we are doing" Melinda pointed out.  
Jim loosened his grip on her slightly. "Later, maybe we could go out, and after we could go back to my place and do a few things" Melinda whispered seductively into his ear before walking back out to the classroom. Jim followed her, and neither of them knew that someone had seen them outside, and would report to the principal.


	6. Chapter 6

Melinda and Jim were standing in front of the principals desk,. One of the other teachers had seen them fooling around in Jims office and reported to the teacher of a work relationship.  
Mr. Summit walked into the principals office and sat down in his chair. "So, you two have been dating?" he asked, fumbling with a pencil as he spoke. "Yes, but we have only been on one date" Jim concluded, feeling Melinda's eyes on him.  
"Now, , you do know that inter-school relationships are not permitted in this school, correct?"  
"Yes"  
"Then why did you break this rule?"  
"The moment I set eyes on Melinda, my whole world changed. My way of thinking and doing things, changed. I need her in my life, please make an exception just this one time, I promise I wont blow this one chance" Jim pleaded looking into Melinda's eyes.  
"If you can prove to me that I wont blow this one chance, maybe I will consider it, but you aren't allowed to tell anyone that I let you do this"Mr Summit thought about a decision, leaving Melinda and Jim in a wave of silence.  
"You aren't allowed to let people see you guys doing anything couple-like,okay?I don't want to lose my job over this" he concluded, looking sternly at them; Jim especially.  
"You wont lose your job for this, I promise. This is the best thing you have ever done for me, apart from hiring me" Jim shook Mr Summits hand, and made his way out the ,however,didnt follow.  
"Thankyou so much for letting us do this, it means alot to me-"she looked back at Jim"-us".  
"Really,its not much Miss Gordon. Just stick to the rules I have given you,and it should be a wonderful day"Mr Summit told her, getting up from his chair and going over to his laptop.  
"Thankyou,you too"Melinda replied before walking out the door.  
As she turned the corner, she bumped into someone who planted their lips on hers.


	7. Chapter 7

"Jim, didnt you just listen to the principal?"Melinda asked, kissing him back. "How did you know it was me?"he asked, walking so close to her their arms touched.  
"Well,because the best kisses are from you, and your lips are so soft and sweet and....."Melinda drifted off,thinking about Jim. He just laughed and followed her back to the classroom.

When they entered the classroom, none of the children were there. "Do you remember hearing a bell?"Jim said quizzically.  
"Nope,at least I didnt hear it"Melinda replied, picking up Jims hand and looking at the watch on his wrist.  
Jim saw something out of the corner of his eye,and whispered into her ear"They are hiding,they used to always do this to pretend you dont see them and be surprised when they jump out".  
"Ah,well there is no one in here that I see"Melinda played along. "I know, I guess we should go home"Jim said, walking into his office and back out,pretending to look. Suddenly, little children started popping up from behind corners and under tables and chairs, and Melinda jumped.  
",the children are right here!"Melinda told him, putting a little surprise to her voice."Oh,so they are!"Jim said, walking to the front of the classroom. The beel rang for the end of school, which really surprised Melinda,but excited Jim. He would be able to spend more time with Melinda.  
"Well, have a great weekend!"jim concluded the week. All the students filed out, except for one, Amelia.  
"Melinda, why did you kiss my teacher?"she asked sweetly. Melinda panicked, and went to get Jim. "Wait here for just a second, and I will answer that for you"Melinda said shakily before getting Jim.  
"Uh,Jim, we have a problem"  
"What kind of problem?"he asked, coming over to her.  
"Amelia saw us kissing"Melinda winced.  
"Oh, crap. How do we explain that?"  
"That's why I came to you, I totally froze, maybe you should try"Melinda left it up to him.  
Jim went up to Amelia and knelt down to her size. "Amelia, can you keep a secret?"he asked, looking into her eyes.  
"Whats that?"  
"A secret is something you arent allowed to tell anyone, not even your mummy or daddy"Jim explained, smiling lightly.  
"Oh, then yes"  
"You saw Melinda and I kissing because we are dating. Do you know what that means?"he said gently.  
"Yes, my mummy did that before she married daddy. Does this mean that you and Melinda are going to have a baby?"she asked innocently.  
"Well,maybe. But you cant tell anyone about this little conversation we just had, okay? Its our little secret, just like me telling you that I really like Melinda, that's a secret as well. Noe, go see your mummy and daddy, Amelia"Jim said simply, and Amelia walked away.  
Jim stood up and turned around, and Melinda appeared in front of him.  
"Hi, I heard what you said, youre good with kids"she complimented.  
"Thankyou, Im sure you are you hear everything?"he asked, a little worried. "Just enough for me to know that you really like me and someday we might be having a baby"Melinda was grinning from ear to ear, and Jim blushed a light shade of pink.  
"Are you blushing?"Melinda asked, following him into his office. "No" he answered simply, but Melinda didn't buy it. "You are, arent you?" she asked again, more persistently, whilst gathering her things, ready to go.  
"Okay, to admit it, yes. But it isn't much, I just didn't want you to hear that"Jim pointed out, keeping his back to her as he pulled down the blinds and packed up his belongings.  
"No, don't be embarrassed. Im sorry I eavesdropped, its just hard to stay away from you for too long"Mleinda admitted semi-consciously. "You like me a lot, don't you?"  
"I feel the same way as you do, Jim"she tried to avoid the subject as much as possible.  
Jim came over and kissed her cheek. "That's cute, I like that" he said quietly, and she looked up at him. Without warning, she kissed him, but it lasted longer than she expected when Jim chipped in.  
"Mmm…Good"Melinda muttered, but Jim laughed at her. "You really think that?" he asked out loud, more to himself than to her.  
"Wel, it wasn't bad, and…well yes I do then"she struggled with her true feelings, especially because of childhood.  
"Cool"  
"Yep"  
"I guess I will see you sometime" he said.  
"What about tonight?"she asked.  
"I have to go somewhere tonight, but maybe I can drop by your house tomorrow, I know where it is"  
"Sure, just come by the garage because I spend most of my time in there"  
"Okay, sure. Well, I will see you tomorrow then" he gave her one last long kiss goodbye, then left. Melinda took a deep breath and followed a minute later.


	8. Chapter 8

In her garage, Melinda was in a pair of black shorts and a white sports bra. She was dancing to Jessica Maulboys Burn, and was sweating like it was the middle of summer. She danced every weekend morning, as she used to be a dance teacher herself.  
Melinda didn't know Jim was watching through the window, checking her out.  
Jim had thought many times about calling her cell, which was on the table with the stereo, but had decided not to disturb his wonderful view of her.  
After a few minutes of watching her dance, he took his cell out of his pocket and called her.  
Melinda jumped as her cell phone started playing Womanizer. She  
looked at the caller ID,which said The Hot Guy Jim. She squealed and picked it up quickly.  
"Hi!"  
"Hey Mel"  
"Why did you call? I thought you were just going to come here"  
"I am here, and must I say you are so hot when you dance"Jim complimented.  
"Why thank-where are you?"Melinda turned around a few times, but didn't see him anywhere.  
"Well, can I come in?"he asked sweetly.  
She rolled her eyes. "I guess so"  
Jim opened the garage door and came over to Melinda.  
"I was watching through the window"he said through his cell, even though she was in front of him.  
"Well, I am hanging up, and wait here whilst I go put a shirt on, Mr Pervert"she flipped her phone shut and walked through another door that joined with the house. Melinda put on a top that was very low cut, and walked back out to Jim.  
Jim was facing away from her, looking around the garage. She walked up to him and put her arms around his waist, and he put his hands on hers.  
"Why is my name the hot guy Jim on your cell ID?"he mocked her gently, turning around and kissing her forehead.  
"Its who you are"she told him, hugging him tightly. "That's cute, youre cute, and you are also hot and talented and-"  
"Jim, stop complimenting me"  
"But its what you deserve"he trailed light kisses from her forehead down to her chest and back up again.  
Melinda giggled. "That tickles, but it feels so good…"Melinda turned her speech into a moan, which caused Jim to moan too.  
"Why am I Mr Pervert,too?"  
"Because you saw me with my top off without asking first,that's why"  
"Would it be different if I took it off?"he asked seductively, and Melinda just answered,"Maybe"  
"The key word is I,and on a keyboard,I is with U"he said, then he kissed her.  
Melinda noticed that Jim was kissing her harder than before, and also that her heart was beating faster when he did so.  
"My heart goes wild when you do that, I like it" she said, and she kissed him back harder.  
He traced her lips with his tongue, and Melinda gasped, as he had never done this before.  
She had granted him access with her gasp, and he tasted the sweetness of her mouth."J-Ji-Ji-Ji-Jim!"  
He stopped immediately. "Yes?"  
"Do you want me to have a heart attack?My heart is fluttering like crazy from you!"she said, and he grabbed onto her, feeling her chest and the beat of her heart.  
"Im sorry, but I am glad I have such an effect on you"he said, and he bit her ear gently.  
"Can I take you somewhere special?"he asked, kissing her cheek.  
"Sure"  
"You just need to come with me, you don't need to do anything"he picked her up and walked with her to his car, and set her down in the passengers side.  
Jim got into the drivers side and drove to the school oval, which surprised Melinda.


	9. Chapter 9

"Why are we here?"Melinda asked Jim as he got out and helped her out. "I always come here, ever since my brother died, to think things out, and I wanted to share it with you" he explained, picking her up out of her seat.  
"What are you doing?"  
"You know, that always seems to be your million dollar question to ask me, and what does it seem like Im doing?"he said, walking over to the fence.  
"Carrying me, for some reason"she debated, getting closer to him. "That is correct, my Melly"he lifted her over the fence and set her down before jumping over the fence himself.  
"Your Melly?"  
"Ah, forget it. Come on". He led her to a shady willow tree, and Melinda looked around in amazement.  
"This is really pretty,I like it"she complimented, looking up at the tree whilst Jim sat down against it on the soft lush grass. He pulled her down, and she squealed before landing sitting on his legs, straddling his waist.  
"I…Im sorry"Melinda apologised, starting to get off him."No, don't be, fine"he pulled her back down.  
"Im sorry about your brother, Jim"she said, taking one of his hands in both of hers. "Hey, its fine"Jim said,kissing her head gently.  
"Why do you care so much, even about the little tiny things that don't matter?" Melinda asked curiously, running a hand through his dark hair.  
"Because, to me, everything matters, and everyone matters"Jim answered, leaning forward so their faces were only two inches apart.  
"That's a really good answer"she kissed his cheek once, but that wasn't enough for him.  
He kissed her lips, just as hard as he had before in her garage, but this time, Mleinda kissed him back. Melinda tasted inside Jims mouth, as he did hers, for several minutes before Jim grabbed hold of the end of her top.  
"Will I be called Mr Pervert now?" he asked, pulling it up a little. "Isnt it a little public?" she questioned, putting her hands on his shoulders. "If it is, we can go to another place near here that I know, its more private too"  
"Ill come only if you carry me" Melinda compromised, tickling his face with her hair. "Fine then, get up" he said, moving slightly under her.  
"No, you have to pick me up from where you are, and we have to stay like this whilst you walk" she challenged him, kissing him seductively. "You keep doing that, and I will grant your wish"  
"Fine, now get up"  
"Pull your end of the deal, please"  
Melinda kept kissing him as seductively as before, and Jim moaned before he got up slowly. He lent against the tree for a moment with her kissing him, then he set off down to the creek, which was hidden under many more willow trees.  
He was almost there when he tripped over something and fell to the ground next to the creek, landing ontop of Melinda.  
"New name for you now is Mr Clumsy,and here is good, take it off"she decided, and she slipped from under him to straddle his waist again.  
Jim slipped her top over her head and started to trace love hearts onto her stomach with his finger.  
"You are beautiful, you know that"he said, writing their names into one of the hearts.  
"that's sweet, youre sweet, amongst other things"Melinda said, watching his handiwork. "I think it was a good idea, asking you out"  
"Yeah, it was"  
"These are really short shorts, seems like you don't even have them on"Jim said, changing the subject.  
"Well, they are on, and you are not seeing under them yet"she warned him.  
"Yet?"  
d**n, she thought. "Uh, well, you see……-"  
"Don't explain, I understand. You want me"Jim mocked her, looking at her with a big grin on his face.  
"That is so not obvious you totally want me"  
"Well, maybe it is, but at least I admit it"  
"I don't want you!"she said.  
"That wont excuse the fact that I think you want me"  
"You totally want me, that's why we are having this conversation" she said, laughing.  
"No it isn' I wanted you, you would have everything off and you would be on me"  
"Well, Im on you and my top is off, explain that"she said, grinning back at him.  
"You didn't object when I took it off, and you havent objected to being on me, and I didn't mean it that way"  
"You wanted me to stay on you when I fell"  
"You wanted me to walk with you like that"  
"That was for fun"  
"Sure, but not the fun that children have"he raised an eyebrow at her.  
"What did you mean then, about me being on you?"Melinda asked, although she already knew the answer.  
"You know what I mean"  
"No I don't, that's why I am asking"  
"Fine……the birds and the bees, to simplify it"  
"Whats the birds and the bees?"she was trying to get him to say exactly what he meant.  
"Okay, I will have to teach little Melinda about the birds and the bees. You see, when two people love each other very much-"  
"Wait, you love me?"  
Way to go, an excuse, quick. "No, I just really really like you, that's all"he covered up the truth.  
"Okay, go on"she said.  
"Okay, well, as I said, when two people love each other very much, they will want to connect a different connect using body parts"Jim couldn't believe he was explaining this to an adult.  
"And how does that work?"she asked innocently.  
"Well……"Hmm, how to explain this…"The boys private part goes into the girls private part, and sometimes the girl can get pregnant from this"  
Melinda burst out laughing.  
"You made me say all that,didn't you?"  
"Yep"  
"You are very naughty"  
"Wish I was, and not in a little girl naughty kind of way"Melinda said, kissing him.  
"Don't do that, it makes me want you more…"Jim admitted foolishly.  
"More?"  
"I admit I want you, but right now,I only want you a little"  
Melinda kissed him again and again, until Jim groaned and stopped her.  
"You are very mean, look what you did"he said, and she looked down at his pants, which had turned a little damp.  
Melinda laughed and got up off Jim.  
"Hey, where are you going?You cant just walk away after you have done this to me, no other girl has done this"  
"Oh really?Watch me"she grabbed her top and put it back on, and walked down to the creek.  
Jim got up and followed her.  
Melinda walked into the creek with her bare feet, and it was pleasantly warm.  
"That's dangerous you know,Mel"  
"I will come out if I can kiss you more"  
"But that's going to make a massive mess in my pants!"  
"Well, I wont come out until I can kiss you"  
Jim resisted."Fine, come on"  
"Just don't try and have the birds and the bees with me"  
"Okay,I will doesn't help with what happens when you kiss me"  
Melinda walked out of the creek and put her arms around Jims neck. She kissed him over and over, and Jim couldn't take it anymore.  
"Please,I need you,I want you so bad"  
"What happened to no birds and bees?" she said, kissing his neck.  
"You are teasing me,its killing me. Come on, I need you!"  
Melinda jumped onto him and kept kissing his neck, and Jim pushed her body onto him.  
"You are very greedy"Melinda said, giggling.  
"Can we at least aggressively make out?"  
"Fine, but I am not stopping this, this is we cant make out here, too many rocks"  
"I will find soft grass, make it private…anything you want"Jim started walking backwards with Melinda kissing his collarbone.


	10. Chapter 10

Jim found some lush grass behind a tall hill, and he pushed Melinda up against the hill. "This needs to be so aggressive that we have the birds and the bees right here"Jim said, breathing heavily onto Melinda's neck.

"You want me, don't you?""I think my pants are a good answer to that question'his pants were now almost drenched from Melinda kissing him.

********************************************************************

The make-out session lasted for over an hour, and in the end, Melinda's top was off, her shorts were down to her knees, and Jim top and pants were off.

"Please, no more.I don't want sex right now, however right it may seem"Melinda huffed, out of breath and sweating uncontrollably.

"Agreed, I need to get home and change, it feels like I just had a swim with my clothes on"Jim said, wiping his hand across his forehead. "Why don't we go swimming later, its only twelve now" Melinda suggested, pulling up her shorts.

"Yeah, Ill take you home to get ready and I will get ready myself, then meet you at the pool near your house"he agreed, putting on his pants.

Melinda and Jim put on the rest of their clothes, and he gave her a piggy back to the car.

********************************************************************

Jim got to the pool first, ready to have a swim. Melinda arrived moments later, wearing a top and shorts over her swimmers.

"Hey,I missed you" Melinda said, putting her arms around Jims neck and kissing him. "I missed you too"he said, hugging her.

Melinda and Jim walked indoors to use the inside pool. Melinda had taken off her shirt and shorts and was about to dive in, when she heard some whistling.

She turned around to see Jim whistling at her. "You are looking so hot right now"he said, taking off his shirt and walking over to her.

He dived, more bellyflopped, into the water and waited for Melinda to come in. "Its not cold"

Melinda dived in, almost professionally, and the coldness of the water hit her. "Not cold? Are you kidding?"she said, swimming over to Jim.

"Okay, I lied, but at least it made you come in"Jim said, kissing her. "You aren't one of those guys who hate too much public affection, are you?"

"No"

"Good"

Melinda and Jim shared many kisses and games. Jim was giving Melinda a piggy back when she started sucking the back of his neck.

"That…feels so…good"Jim stuttered, making his way over the edge of the pool like a drunken man, moaning and groaning.

Jim got out of the pool with Melinda on his back, and he grabbed a towel and put it around the two of them. "Please…stop…"Jim said, as Melinda kept teasing him.

"No,that's why you're wearing loose swimmers, no tightness down there"Melinda whispered into his ear before kissing behind his ear. Jim shivered and went out the door with his and Melinda's things, and set another towel down on the ground messily. He couldn't do much with Melinda all over him. He pulled her off his back and sat down on th towel, which he had conveniently put near a tree, and lent against it.

Melinda sat down across from him on her own blanket, and she saw him smile at her. "What?"

"Nothing"

"There has to be something if you are looking at me like that!"

"Technically there doesn't, but I want to play a game with you"

Melinda was intrigued. "What kind of game?"

"Do you like cherries?"

"Twenty Questions?"

"No, do you like cherries?"

"Yeah, I guess. Why?"

"We are going to play a game with cherries"

"What type of game?"

"Catch"

Melinda was confused now. "Cant we just play that with a ball?" she asked.

"well, if you prefer tennis balls as a diet, I would suggest it"

"You mean we are going to try and catch them in our mouths?"

"Yes"

"Be warned, I can hardly even catch with my hands"

Jim laughed. "I can hardly catch either, but I guess we will try"

He took out a container, which was full of ripe, fresh cherries.

"Are you ready?" Jim asked, opening the container and taking one.

"Not really, but I never really will"

Jim threw the cherry up high, and Melinda caught it in her mouth.

Jim applauded her. "Well done"

Melinda grabbed one and threw it as high as Jim had, and it bounced off his chin into his lap. He picked it up and ate it anyway.

"Beginners luck"he said, taking out another cherry.

He threw it up, not quite as high as before, and it hit Melinda on the forehead. Luckily, Jim caught it when the cherry bounced, and he chewed on it thoughtfully.

"Don't be a tease" Melinda said, watching him.

She grabbed a cherry and threw it up for Jim. Instead, she caught it in her mouth, but didn't chew it.

"Hey, that was mine"

"Come get it then"

Jim got up on his hands and knees, and crawled over to Melinda. He kissed her, ready to fight for his food. He forced her lips open with his tongue, but she didn't stop him. He stole the un-chewed cherry, and bought it back into his mouth. Melinda tried to steal it back, but he kept his lips tightly shut and kept kissing her.

Melinda pulled back after a few moments, realising she wouldn't win against Jim.

Jim chewed, smiling at her.

"You are very mean" she said, narrowing her eyes.

"To you, I am. To everyone else, I'm not"

Jim finished his cherry and picked up another one with quite a long stem.

"Open your mouth"he commanded, and Melinda did so, leaning her head back.

He put the cherry in her mouth and she bit down just before the stem. He pulled the stem and it came off, and he threw it away on the grass.

"Do you like whipped cream?"Melinda asked mischievously.

"That was so random! And yes, I do"

"Okay, I will remember that for future reference"

'What are you planning?"

"Nothing!"

Jim put another cherry to Melinda's lips, and she ate it, almost biting Jims finger in the process.

Jim picked her up and put her in between his outstretched legs, and out his arms around her.

"You know what,Mel?"

"What?"

"I think I'm falling for you"

"I think I'm falling for you too"

He kissed from behind her ear down to her neck, and Melinda giggled.

"That tickles, but it feels good because you're doing it"

Jim continued to kiss from her neck down to her chest, and ontop of her bikini.

"Wouldn't you want me to wash off before you do that?"

"Yes, lets go"

He picked her up as he got up himself, and walked into the showers. He put Melinda down and turned one of them on, and cold water spurted out over them. Melinda squealed.

Jim ran his hands through her hair and down her body, washing all the chlorine out of her bikini and hair.

Melinda did the same to Jim, kissing his body on the way.

********************************************************************

"Cmon, lets go back to your house"Jim said, curling her hair with his finger.

"Okay then"

They packed up their things and went back to their separate cars which were parked next to each other. Melinda lent on her car and Jim came so close to her their chests were touching.

"I will see you later"he said.

"You will" she kissed him and held him close, laying her head on his shoulder.

He pulled back after a moment and kissed her lovingly multiple times.

"I am already missing you"she said, turning around to open the car door. Jim spanked her and walked to the other side of his car and got in.

Melinda blew him a kiss and drove off, trying to get to her house first so she could set up for Jim.

____________________________________________________________________


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry I havent updated in like FOREVER, I just totally forgot! Hope you like :)

Back at her house, Melinda put a soft rug on the ground in the lounge room, then went to the kitchen to grab whipped cream for her secret plan.

Meanwhile, Jim took his time getting to Melinda's house. What she had said about whipped cream seemed to cause him to become slightly suspicious. She wouldn't just ask that for no reason;it was evident to him that she was planning something.

Jim arrived at her apartment, and knocked on her door. Melinda opened it slowly with a seductive smile.

"hey baby" Jim said, grabbing hold of her and kissing her.

"Hello my sexy boyfriend"

"Could I come in?"

"Yes"

Melinda walked back into her apartment with Jim behind her, and he shut the door quietly.

"Jim"

"Yes honey"

"I want to pleasure you and me at the same time"

"You mean by having-"

"Whoa, not that, at least not yet"

"Then how?"

"Whipped cream"

Jim was really confused.

"Explain"

"The only way I can explain is by showing you"

"Then show me"

Melinda walked up to Jim and took off his shirt.

"Come"

Jim let her pull him over to the rug and onto the ground.

"Lie down for me"she said.

"Anything for someone like you"he obeyed and lay down on his back. Melinda smiled mischievously and grabbed a can of whipped cream.

"Watch out, its cold" she warned him before spraying a small mountain on his stomach.

"Melinda, what are you doing?"

"I'm having my dessert"

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't get any dessert today, and seeing as you taste really sweet, I top you off with cream"

"What are you planning to do?"

"Lick it off, smother it all over you, anything to pleasure both of us"

"Then can I have some of you?"

"Maybe"

Jim was smiling at Melinda. She kissed his lips lightly before spreading the cream all over Jims chest and lips. She put some a little below his belt, just to tease him.

"Can I pull these down just a little?" Melinda asked, grabbing hold of his shorts and boxers in one hand.

"Yes, but only a little tiny bit" Jim was trying to restrict himself from jumping on her and getting laid right there.

She pulled them down so you could see half of his hip bones. She then spread some cream around the empty space. She took off her shirt so it wouldn't get covered in cream, and she licked her lips before licking the cream off Jims lips. He moaned contentedly, and she laughed.

Melinda then straddled his thighs and leaned down to his chest. She sucked his shoulders, and Jim bought her chin up to his with his lips.

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Then why did you stop me?"

"To make you breathless"

Wha-"he kissed her hotly for several minutes, and Melinda pulled back, gasping for air.

"That's what I mean"

"I will make it my singular ambition to tease you now"

She trailed her tongue down to his belly button, and then tongued out the cream in it.

"D……………d…d…d…don't"Jim stuttered to her, tangling his fingers in her hair.

"Why not? You almost killed me before"

"I know, but this is so much worse than that"

"Good"

She then kissed all the way down to his hip bones, leaving cream on her lips. Jim brought her head up to his and kissed all the cream off.

"Delicious, isn't it?"

"Agreed. Just don't go any lower than where the cream ends, I don't want you to see that yet" Jim whispered into her ear before kissing behind it.

"Why not?"

"Its just a little early"

"I know how that feels. When we were making out on the couch and you slid your hand up my thigh, that was a bit much"

"Yeah, about that…" he made out with her neck furiously until she went back down to his hip bones.

"Hey, I was having fun there"

"I know, but I don't want you to see the naughty side of me this soon"

"I already have"

"I can get worse"

That got Jim excited. How lucky was he to be with this girl? She was beautiful, smart, funny, sexy, and now she was dirty. This reminded him of himself, somehow.

Melinda licked the cream off Jims sensitive area, and he shivered. She then got her finger and swiped some off. She sucked it off her finger, conscious of Jim watching her.

"There, all done"

"Did you enjoy your dessert?"

"Yes, more than I like to admit"

"I need some of you now"

"Come get some then"she tempted him, getting up.

"Maybe I will" he said, grabbing onto her jeans. He pulled on them, and they accidentally fell down, revealing her spotted frilly underwear.

She fell down ontop of Jim, and he put his arms around her to her bare stomach. He drew absentmindedly whilst kissing the back of her neck, but she moved her head and lay it back on his shoulder.

"You are really greedy" she said to him.

"Sorry"

"Don't be. Why should you be sorry?"

"Too much activity"

"I don't understand"

"I'm too sexual with you"

"No way!" she said, sitting up and looking at him. "You totally aren't, I love how close you like to be with me"

"Are you sure?""I am positive"

"Melinda, there is something I have to tell you"

"What is it?" she asked, straddling his waist and looking him in the eyes.

"I'm in love with you"

Hoep you liked the little cliffhanger thing lol. THANKYOU to all the people who have been reading my stories so far, and reviewing! Love you all, you inspire me all on this site!

Abbey

xxxx


	12. Chapter 12

You are what?"

"I'm in love with you"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"That makes things easier, because I'm in love with you too"

"Are you serious?"

"All the time we spend together means a lot to me, and you seem like you really care"

"I do care"

She lent her forehead on his so their noses were touching, and then she kissed him lovingly.

"I love you"

"I love you too, Jim"

She pushed herself onto him and kissed from his chin down to his neck.

"I want to see the naughtier side of you so badly, ever since you said you could get worse"

"You will someday"

"When?"

"Tomorrow, if you're lucky" she said, knowing tomorrow would be Valentines Day.

"I'm going to spoil you all day tomorrow, although its Monday and I have to teach"

"I will be with you though, it will make it easier for both of us"

"When is your birthday, Mel?"

"February 21st, what about you?"

"The same day as you"

"How cute"

"I guess you could call it that" Jim said. "I should go, its like 6pm"

"No, stay here"

"What, you mean the night?"

"Yes, as long as it doesn't turn into sex"

"I promise it wont"

"Then you are staying the night"

"I have to go get a few things from my apartment though, so I will be back later" He got up with her, and Melinda stepped out of the legs of her jeans and walked him to the door.

"Be quick"

"I will, and must I say that underwear is so sexy" he said.

"I bet it is"

"Ill be back soon. I love you Mel"

"I love you too" she said, kissing him sexily before he walked down the stairs. She closed the door. It felt weird saying 'I love you' to Jim, because she had never really said those words before. She set off in the direction of her bedroom, picking up her shirt and jeans as she went to get ready for Jim.


	13. Chapter 13

Jim opened the door to his apartment and walked in, breathing in the familiar scent. He went to the bathroom and had a quick shower before getting dressed and packing a bag to take to Melinda's. He packed clothes for work the next day, blue boxers and a singlet to sleep in, and over 50 roses for Valentines day. He also packed condoms, just in case. He knew neither Melinda or himself were ready, but if it came, he wanted to be ready.

********************************************************************

Back at Melinda's house, Melinda had a shower and got dressed before making the bed and cleaning up her room. She then walked into the lounge room and sat on the couch, watching television whilst waiting for Jim. She look down at her blouse and unbuttoned it to show perfect cleavage, then slid down her jeans so they were sitting further down than normal.

Then there was a knock at the door. Melinda got up and opened it, knowing who it would be.

"Hello beautiful" Jim said, leaning on the door frame.

"Hey baby"

He kissed her sweetly and she let him in.

"How are you? I missed you heaps" she said, putting her arms around his neck and kissing him again.

"I am great, and I missed you more" Jim said, pushing his lips to hers and tracing his tongue along her lips. She let him invade, and this kiss lasted several minutes before Melinda pulled back in need of air.

"What should we have for dinner?"

"I could totally have you for dinner"

Melinda laughed. "And I could have you, but I need food"

"What about we order something?"

"Sure" she said, playing with his fingers.

"What about pizza?"

"Depends on what you like"

"Well, what's your favourite pizza?"

"Ham and pineapple, what about you?"

"Same"

"Perfect then. Ill call the pizza, and you can just hang here" Melinda said to him, kissing him once before walking off to the phone. Jim went and lounged on the couch, flicking through the channels on the TV.

********************************************************************

Melinda came up behind the couch several minutes later, and watched Jim doze off. She quietly sat down on his legs and started to make out with his neck. He jumped up quickly but Melinda steadied him with her hand.

"Just me"

"Sorry, I dozed off for a second there"

"Its fine, the pizza will be here soon"

"Good. So what should we do till then?"

"I dunno. Do you like making out?"

"I love making out, but only with you" Jim concluded, licking her neck. Melinda moaned, more purred like a cat, as she slid her hands under his shirt. Jim helped her pull off his shirt and she pushed her chest onto his, and he pushed back with as much force.

"We better not get too carried-"a knock at the door stopped Jim, and he got up to answer it.

"I will get it, you get your shirt back on" Melinda said, walking to the door. She picked up the pizza and payed the man, and then closed the door behind her.

"I didn't actually mean put your shirt on" she said, and Jim took it off immediately. She put the pizza on the table and sat down next to Jim.

Jim fed Melinda some pizza and at some himself, and soon they were making out again.

"What's…the…time?" Jim asked in between kisses, and Melinda looked down at Jims watch.

"Wow, its 10:30pm, we should get to sleep"

"Then come on"

Melinda got up and pulled Jim up with her.

"Do you want to stay in there whilst I get dressed?"

"If I can, and I gotta get dressed too"

"No peeking"

"Only if you don't" he said, walking into the bedroom with her. He got into his boxers and singlet quickly, whereas Melinda had to cover many more things than he did. Finally she was ready, and she got into the bed.

Jim got in too, and pulled her close to him. She lay her forehead on his chest and breathed in the scent of his cologne.

"You always smell really good" Melinda said into his chest, putting her arms around him and hugging him.

"You always smell delicious" Jim said, putting his arms around her too.

"We need to get to sleep"

"Goodnight Melinda. I love you"

"I love you too" she said sleepily.

They eventually fell asleep peacefully in each others arms.


	14. Chapter 14

Jim woke up first, at around 6am. He wanted to be up first so he could put his plan to spoil Melinda in action.

He picked up the 50 roses, and took them to the bed. There, he took the petals of the roses and littered the bed with them whilst Melinda was sleeping like an angel. He left about 30 roses for his later plans, and took out the pair of gold necklaces. Instead of the usual pendant, both of these had a ring on it. They were each engraved with the word _Love_, and he slipped his over his neck swiftly. He left the other one on Melinda's bedside table, hoping she would see it. He snatched a glimpse at the clock, 7am. He decided to get back into bed and try to get some more sleep before pleasuring the love of his life.

********************************************************************

Melinda woke up at 8am, and turned over to find Jim sleeping peacefully in her bed. She smiled, admiring how cute he looked when he slept. She also noticed the new necklace on his neck. It was really pretty, she loved it.

Melinda decided to wake Jim up, seeing as they had to go to work soon. She moved over and started kissing his collarbone, and he groaned and put his arms around her.

"Good morning baby. Happy Valentines Day" Jim said, kissing her head.

"Happy Valentines Day" she said, roaming down his front with her lips.

"Something smells like roses"

"I littered the bed with petals" Jim confessed, and Melinda looked up at him.

"That is so sweet" she said, kissing his lips deeply before sitting up.

Jim pulled her chin to his with his finger, and kissed her lovingly.

She pulled back and noticed his necklace again.

"I love your necklace, its really pretty"

"I was hoping you would say that"

"Why?"

Jim reached behind her and picked up the matching necklace.

"This one is for you"

Melinda looked up at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Here" he reached behind Melinda and fastened the necklace around her neck.

"I love it" Melinda said, fumbling with the ring in her fingers.

"Good"

"You have already spoiled me too much" she said, laying her forehead on his shoulder.

"No I haven't"

"You mean there is more?" Melinda asked, sucking his neck.

"Yes"

"God I love you"

"I love you too" he stuttered as Melinda went further down and slipped off his singlet.

"I want you so bad right now" they said together, Jim playing with the end of her nightie as she roamed around him.

"M…Mel…Melinda…we…have to get…ready…for wor…k…"Jim stuttered.

"But I need you" she said sucking on his nipple.

"I will be with you all day" Jim said, pushing his chest forward.

"I know, but we cant kiss or anything"

"Yes we can. Sneak them in"

"But now is the perfect time for…"she moaned, and Jim followed.

"Cmon Mel, lets get up"

"Fine, but tonight you have to stay here, or I go to your apartment" she said, pushing Jim down and climbing on top of him, straddling his waist. He picked her up and got up himself, and Melinda kissed him before getting off and ready for work.

They got dressed in the same room, except this time Melinda finished first. Jim buttoned up his shirt and came over to her; she was looking in the mirror.

He slipped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, hugging Melinda close.

"Do you think people will notice our necklaces?"

"Not really"

"I think they are though"

"We will jump off that bridge when we get to it" Jim summed up, moving his hands up to the first buttons of her shirt. He undid two until Melinda stopped him.

"What are you doing?"

"Putting your shirt how it always is: showing perfect cleavage" he said.

"I only do that for you"

"Oh, that's sweet"

"We should leave"

Jim took her hand and took her back to the bed. He took a handful of rose petals and sprinkled them over her head.

"Why did you do that?"

"I actually did notice a difference. I always thought you were as pretty as a rose petal, but it turns out you are prettier" he said, straightening his tie.

"I love you so much, and I plan to show it to you tonight"

"Do you have any of that hot lingerie? I love that stuff, it would be perfect on you"

Melinda laughed. "Maybe. Now come on" she took his hand and they walked down the stairs to the car park together after locking the door.

At their cars, which were parked next to each other, Jim kissed Melinda very lightly, but she pulled him back by the shoulders and kissed him as hard as she could.

"I love you" Melinda said, sitting sideways in the drivers seat.

"I love you more" Jim ducked his head into the car and gave her another one of the hot kisses that left her gasping for air. Melinda kissed him back, and the next 10 minutes were spent making out on the drivers seat of Melinda's car.

"You should go"

"Yeah, I will see you later"

"I bet you will" she said, closing the door and setting off to the school.

********************************************************************

Jim purposely parked next to his girlfriends, who was leaning in the beck seat of the car, looking for something. Jim came up behind her and grabbed her ass, and she squealed.

"Just the guy you are planning to get laid by" Jim said naughtily. Melinda ducked out and gave him a box.

"What's this?" he asked.

"A present, open it"

He opened it slowly, and it was a glass picture frame of the couple kissing.

"I love it, but not as much as I love you" Jim said, his heart melting more for her, if that was possible for him.

"Cmon, we better get to the class. The bell just rang before"

Jim and Melinda walked to the classroom where two lines of children were.

"Good morning children" Jim said happily, walking down the middle of the lines with Melinda's hand in his. When he got to the front, he told them to forward in.

Jim and Melinda waited until the children got inside, and then Jim pulled out a single red rose.

"This is for you"he said sweetly, and he gave her the rose and kissed her before walking inside. Melinda smiled and walked in a moment later to find the children sitting on the ground and Jim standing up, teaching them about mathematics.

"Need any help, sexy?" she whispered into his ear.

"Fast forward time and stop dampening my pants every time I see you" Jim whispered back as the children got up and went to sit in their seats.

Melinda laughed. "Sorry, but I'm glad I have that effect on you. And I wish I could fast forward time too, but I don't have that kind of power" Melinda said before turning around and walking over to a table.

********************************************************************

Before long, it was recess, and the kids went outside to eat, leaving Melinda and Jim alone.

Jim sat on the ground in his office, leaning against his desk, with Melinda straddling his thighs, eating strawberries.

"Not much longer now" Jim said, licking his lips and putting his hands up her shirt.

"Exactly" she said, feeding him a strawberry.

"I just hope this Monday isn't like all the others. I usually have to stay till like 8 doing work on Mondays" Jim said after devouring the food.

"Well, if you do have to stay, I will wait until you come to my apartment" Melinda said, leaning her head back and swallowing a strawberry.

"You can come here if you like, we can do it here"Jim moaned, watching how hot she looked when she ate like that.

"Maybe, but I might get caught in my hot lingerie" Melinda giggled, and Jims eyes light up.

"I will try to get off the big work thing, so I have you all to myself in your hot lingerie, which wont be on for long" Jim said into her ear before gently biting it.

Jims phone interrupted them by starting to play _More More More _by Kylie Minogue.

"That's your ring tone?" Melinda asked, getting his phone out of his pocket and giving it to him.

"Yeah, kylie is my favourite. For you its _Like A Drug_ by Kylie, because I cant go without you for long" Jim said before flipping open the phone.

"Hello?" Jim asked, trying not to moan as Melinda kept eating strawberries his favourite way.

"Hey, Jim. Its Greg"

"Oh, hey "

"I have some bad news"

_Oh crap._ "Yes?"

"You will have to stay tonight, but not for that long"

"How long?"

"Till about 7, if you are fast. You have to mark a test for all of year three"

"Okay. Is it fine if Melinda stays with me?"

"Yeah, sure. She can help you if she likes"

"Thankyou"

"No probs, have a great Valentines Day"

"I'm sure I will, you too" Jim hung up.

"Mel, I have to stay and mark a test for all of year three" he said, kissing her neck.

"I will stay"

"But you have to come in your hot lingerie and we have to get each other laid here" Jim said, moving her hair so he could get lower down her neck.

"I will then"

"Perfect"

The bell rang, stopping them from pleasuring each other. Melinda got up and helped Jim up.

Melinda kissed him, and Jim shoved his tongue into her mouth.

"God, Jim"

"Cmon, I'm leaving the best to tonight" Jim walked out and Melinda followed.

********************************************************************

At lunch, Melinda and Jim were making out on the ground with blinds down and the door closed.

"I……adore you Melinda" Jim said, massaging her hip bones with his thumbs.

"I want to be with you forever" Melinda said, pushing up her hips.

"I cant wait till tonight"

"Just think, we will be here in a few hours, and having so much done to us"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

The bell rang to signal the end of lunch, but neither of them stopped.

"We have to get up, but I don't want to" Jim said.

"Me neither, but we have to" Melinda got up slowly, and Jim once again plunged his tongue into her mouth.

"Stop doing that, you are making me wet!" Melinda said, walking out to the steps.

"Wow, when you said that, I almost jumped on you"

Melinda laughed. "Later, tiger"

"I prefer a lion"


	15. Chapter 15

It was 6pm, and Melinda was at the apartment, speaking to Jim on the phone.

"Are you done yet?"

"No, why don't you just come now?"

"Because I don't want to disturb you"

"You wont. Okay, maybe you will cause you are really hot, but still, come"

"I will wait a little longer"

"Maybe this could help: what are you wearing?"

Melinda looked down at her body; she was only wearing a towel.

"Why?"

"It might help me work faster"

"Nothing"

Jim took in a sharp breath. "Are you sure?"

"Fine, a towel, but that's close enough"

"You can come if you wear sexy lingerie"

"Yay! I will be there soon"

"See you then" Jim said, his voice dripping with affection.

Melinda hung up and put on some jet black underwear. She slipped a top over her head; it was also jet black, had thin straps, and came down to just below her thigh. The end was feathery.

She ran a brush through her hair before getting down to the car park and into her car, driving off to the school with butterflies in her stomach.

********************************************************************

Meanwhile, Jim picked up all the roses he had left and scattered the petals all around his office. He then got back to work and tried to finish the papers before Melinda came.

********************************************************************

Melinda went into the classroom, trying not to get spotted by Jim. She saw him working on the last paper, and she smiled. She didn't know how to do this, and to be honest, she was a little nervous.

She lent on the door frame and watched the light play off Jims features.

"Almost done?" Melinda asked.

Jim didn't look up. "Last one"

"Good, I cant wait"

"You wont have to for much longer" he said, still not looking up. He finished the last paper and put it in the pile, then slipped the pile into a drawer.

"I'm ready now" Jim said, still not facing her.

Melinda walked over to him, but stayed about 3 metres from him.

"Are you sure you are ready?" she asked, and Jim turned around.

"Damn, you look so sexy" Jim said, looking her up and down with a sparkle in his eye.

Melinda sat up on the desk and pulled his tie to her.

"Kiss me" she whispered, and Jim kissed her over and over. She pulled his tie so he was leaning over her, and he kissed her again.

She unbuttoned his shirt whilst he satisfied her with his tongue, and took it off to reveal his bare chest.

"I cant wait to see you" Melinda said into his ear, purring as Jim kissed her collarbone.

"And I cant wait to see you" Jim said, pulling up her singlet slightly.

She undid his belt and took it off his jeans, throwing it away.

Jim took off her singlet and admired the top half of her body.

"You…are…beautiful" Jim said, pushing his chest up to hers.

"Take me to the ground" Melinda purred, fiddling with the fly of his jeans.

He picked her up and pressed her against the now closed door, and she wrapped her legs around him.

"I need you, Jim"she moaned as he played with her now exposed chest, sucking, biting, licking and kissing.

He brought her to the ground, and she noticed the petals.

"You littered the ground again"

"Yeah"

She undid his fly and took off his jeans with her feet, kissing his stomach. Jim slowly slid down her underwear, kissing her sensitive area. He threw them away and leaned back to admire Melinda's naked body.

"You are even more beautiful than I expected" he said as Melinda attempted to slip off his boxers without him noticing.

She got them down to his knees and stared at his exposed body.

"I want you even more now, if that is even possible" Melinda said, stroking him.

Jim squirted all over Melinda, and she moaned. Jim let out a matching groan a moment later.

"Please, don't tease me" Melinda said, putting her head back as Jim put his fingers into her.

"I wont then" Jim said, and he tongued her hard before slowly entering her.

She let out a squeal of pain mixed with pleasure, and Jim stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

"It………hurts" Melinda choked, a tear escaping.

"It will subside"

"God, its gone, now its all pleasure" Melinda moaned into his lips, and he started to move slightly.

"Harder, faster!"

Jim picked up his pace, and Melinda planted hickeys all over his body.

"I'm coming!" Melinda yelled at the same time as Jim, and they came into each other before collapsing.

Jim tried to move out of her, but she licked his chest.

"Please, stay in me"

"Anything for you"he stroked her hair and she caught her breath back with him.

"That was complete bliss, Jim"

"Exactly. It was so perfect"

"I love you"

"I love you too, Melinda"

"I want to be with you forever"

"I have a question to ask" Jim said, reaching behind him to a book called _His Angel_.

"Yes?"

He opened the book, and pulled out a black velvet box.

"Melinda, you are my angel, my life, my love. I need you in my life forever, I could never be more in love with you. Will you marry me?"

Melinda looked down at Jim, who was under her.

"Yes" she said, smiling sweetly.

He opened the box to reveal a silver engagement ring with a diamond on it, and slipped it onto Melinda's ring finger.

"I love you more than life"

"I love you more than that, if that's even possible" Jim said, kissing her lightly.

********************************************************************

"Did you know its already 2am?I need to get home and sleep"

"Live with me, Melinda"

"I will, but tonight I want to stay in my apartment, with you"

"Lets go then" Jim said, and he moved out of her.

Melinda got up and helped Jim up, and Jim helped her get dressed first.

She was jumping around, trying to get her underwear back on, when Jim came over to her.

"If you cant get it back on, wear my boxers"

"Ill do that then" and she slipped on his boxers easily. She slipped her singlet over her head and Jim helped her with the straps before putting on his jeans and leaving his top unbuttoned.

"We better clean up here" Melinda said, picking up her underwear off the ground and tucking it into Jims pocket.

"It will take forever, just leave it" Jim said, holding her hands.

"Okay, but if you get caught with rose petals all over your office, you will have to make up an excuse"

"I have the perfect excuse: I was having sex with my fiancée"

"Hmm, Fiancée, I can get used to that"she said, and they walked out, locking the classroom door behind them.


	16. Chapter 16

When they got to Melinda's apartment, Jim pushed her up against the door.

"Remember, sleeping and no sex"

"I think you should be saying that to yourself" she said, breathing heavily.

She opened the door and Jim followed her inside, closing the door behind him.

"Its 3am now, and I am about to pass out" Melinda said, yawning.

"Lets get to bed then" Jim said, and he picked her up like a child and took her into the bedroom.

Melinda had instantly fallen asleep on his shoulder, and he placed her in the bed before turning of the light and getting in himself. He pulled the sheets up over himself and Melinda, and hugged her before drifting to sleep himself.

********************************************************************

The couple woke up at 12pm, but neither of them noticed.

"Good morning, my fiancé" Melinda said, kissing him.

"Good morning, my little angel" Jim said back to her, kissing her forehead.

"Do you know the time? It feels like I have been sleeping forever" Melinda said, snuggling closer to Jims chest for warmth.

"Its……crap, its 12 already! We are late for work!" Jim exclaimed.

"Just miss work today, the day is pretty much gone anyway" she said, kissing his chest.

"I should call in first though" he thought out loud, running his fingers down her arms.

"Then call in, but watch out for when they ask about the roses" Melinda giggled, passing him his phone.

Jim called the front office and explained that he was "sick". The secretary believed him, but of course asked about the rose petals.

"It was Valentines Day, I wanted to express it" Jim stupidly said.

"You will have to clean up when you get back, and be sure to tell your assistant that she doesn't have to come in today"

"Will do, thankyou, goodbye" Jim said, and he shut his phone and gave it back to Melinda.

She started flicking through his photos and came to a girl about 7 years of age.

"Who's this?"

"That's my niece, Lillian-Clare"

"That's cute, and now I guess she's my niece too"

"Yeah, I guess so"

"You know, we haven't met each others parents" Melinda said.

"Yeah, but I only have my dad"

"I only have my mother" she said. "Were you close with your brother?"

"As close as we could be" Jim said.

"I'm really sorry"

"Its okay, don't be" he said, kissing her cheek.

"I want to see your apartment"

"We can go today, if you like"

"Sure, but right now I need a hot shower"

"Can I come?" Jim asked naughtily.

"Yes, as long is doesn't turn into hot steamy sex outside the shower"

"so we can in the shower?"

"Yeah, if you like" Melinda said, getting out of the bed and into her bathroom. Jim followed her.

********************************************************************

After having an enjoyable shower together, Melinda and Jim were going to see his apartment.

Melinda was singing to the radio, and Jim was listening to her cute voice until he pulled up in the car park outside the block of apartments.

Jim got out and came over to Melinda's side. He helped her out like a gentleman, and she kissed him just like the first time they had ever kissed.

Jim helped Melinda up the stairs and they stopped at the fourth one, the same number as Melinda's.

"Ready?"

"As ready as I will ever be"

Jim opened the door and walked Melinda inside.

"This apartment is perfect"

"Perfect?"

"I love it more than my own apartment" she said, looking up at the ceiling.

"Well, that's good"

Melinda walked over to Jims CD collection, which was only Kylie Minogue.

"You lied to me"

"Sorry?"

"You said you only had Beethoven's"

"I thought it embarrassing to say that I only had Kylie"

"I think its cute"

"You think its cute?"

"Yeah, I have always liked Kylie"

"Well that's something else we have in common"

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I want to stay here for a while"

"What do you mean?"

"I want to hang out here with you for a while"

"Doing what?"

"Whatever you feel like doing"

"I personally want to do things to you that might be against the law"

"Like?" Melinda asked, intrigued.

Jim walked over to her and in one quick motion took off her clothes.

Melinda giggled and they went to the bedroom.

Their moans and groans could be heard from outside the apartment as they were pleasured once more.


	17. Chapter 17

"**Jim, have you ever though about how people would react at the school when we are married?" Melinda asked, lying on her back on the bed, looking up at the ceiling.**

"**Not really, but when they see you, they will know why" Jim said back to her, lying on his stomach and trailing kisses up and down Melinda's arm.**

"**How did I get so lucky?" Melinda thought out loud.**

"**What do you mean, babe?"**

"**With you. How did I find you?"**

"**We would have ended up together anyway. I have never been more sure that you are the one for me"Jim commented, playing with the belt on Melinda's jeans.**

"**I love you"**

"**I love you more"**

"**How can you be so sure?" Melinda asked, turning on her side to face him.**

"**I don't know, I just am" he said, kissing her softly.**

"**If I told you my biggest secret, and you thought I was nuts, what would you do?" Melinda said sincerely, looking into his eyes.**

"**Nothing you say or do is nuts, apart from the massive hickeys you give me"Jim said, smiling at her.**

"**Do you want me to tell you?" she leant her elbow on the bed, and her head in her hand.**

"**Yes, and then I can tell you mine"**

"**Promise not to get up and leave straight away"**

"**I promise"**

**Melinda sighed. "Okay…I can see…earthbound uh… earthbound spirits"**

**Jim jumped up.**

"**No, you cant be serious"**

"**I am" Melinda said, sitting up.**

"**But no one else I know can do that, I have always been the only one who could see……I have to go" Jim walked into his bathroom and closed the door, leaving Melinda confused and in tears.**

************************************************************************

"**Jim, you cant stay in there forever" it had been 20 minutes, and Jim still hadn't come out of the bathroom.**

"**I'm sorry for laying this on you" Melinda said, leaning on the other side of the door and starting to sob again.**

**Jim was in the bathroom, pacing around. **_**How could this be? **_**he thought. At the sound of his fiancée sobbing, his heart broke. He sat on the other side of the door, still not wanting to open it.**

"**Melinda, the thing is………I haven't known anyone else who could do that" Jim said.**

"**I don't understand. What do you mean?" Melinda asked, putting her head up to the ceiling to try and stop the tears.**

"**I can see them too"**

**Melinda's breath caught.**

"**You can?"**

"**Yes, ever since I was a child"**

"**Why did you react like that?"**

"**Because I was shocked that you could too, I haven't met anyone else. Everyone I told thought I was crazy"**

"**Me too…Wait, so you believe me?"**

"**Yes, I believe every single word you say, baby"**

"**Please, Jim, just come out"**

**Jim got up and unlocked the door. He opened it slowly and saw his soon to be wife on the ground, still crying softly.**

"**Hey" Jim came over and hugged her to his chest. "Its okay, shh".**

**Melinda calmed almost instantly at Jims words, but stayed in the warmth of his arms.**

"**Jim, I'm not feeling the best" Melinda said, pulling back from his grasp.**

**Jim felt Melinda's head. "You're burning up!"**

"**I just feel……really…………dizzy" Melinda said, and Jim picked her up and put her on his bed.**

"**Sleep, honey"**

"**Please, stay with me" Melinda said, closing her eyes.**

"**I will" Jim sat down on the ground next to her and watched her sleep, not moving from his spot.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Melinda woke up several hours later, and saw Jim sitting in the same spot.**

"**Are you feeling okay?" Jim asked, feeling her forehead. "You don't have a fever anymore"**

"**I feel a lot better. Did you sit there the whole time?"**

"**Yeah, you're an angel when you sleep"**

"**You're sweet" Melinda kissed him, and Jim moved closer to her and kissed her with more passion.**

"**We should get something to eat" Jim suggested after a moment, breaking the kiss.**

"**I don't need food, I need you"**

**Jim laughed. "You are gonna eat me?"**

"**Yes" Melinda said, biting his bottom lip softly.**

"**Bring it on"Jim said, putting a hickey on her neck. He stopped when he noticed Melinda's identical necklace wasn't on her.**

"**Where is your necklace?" Jim asked, pretending to scold her.**

"**Well, where is yours?" she asked, and Jim got his from the bedside table and slipped it on, and Melinda rolled over to the other side of the bed and put on hers.**

"**Happy?"**

"**Very"**

**Melinda didn't know how to kiss him now, and he didn't know either. In the end, they just crashed together, and Melinda fell off the bed and onto Jim.**

**Melinda tried to put as many hickeys as she could onto Jim, as he did to her.**

"**I need a taste of your lollipop" Jim said naughtily, getting in between her legs with his tongue.**

"**That………that is not allowed" Melinda giggled seductively.**

"**It is now"**

"**You want me, don't you?"**

"**Melinda, I think there is something you are not telling me"**

"**What am I not telling you, then?"**

"**You want me more than you have admitted. You have soaked me"**

"**Maybe I'm just really sweaty"**

"**You are not" Jim said, coming up and tickling her.**

"**Okay! Okay! I want you really bad!" Melinda squealed, trying to push Jims hands away.**

**Jims cell phone started to ring, stopping him from teasing Melinda.**

**He went over and answered it, and Melinda followed him. It was her turn to pleasure him at the worst time.**

"**Hello?"**

**Melinda started playing in between his legs and Jim tried not to moan.**

"**Hey Jim, how are you feeling?"**

"**Oh, ! I'm feeling fine"**

**Melinda played with him harder, and Jim moaned really loudly into the phone.**

"**Are you okay, Jim?"**

"**Yes………actually, not really"**

"**Am I disturbing you?"**

**Jim moaned into the phone again, and squirted Mel, she squealed quietly.**

"**My assistant, Melinda, is right here, and she wants to speak to you" Jim said mischievously, and Melinda stopped.**

"**Ha, now its my turn" Jim mouthed, and Melinda bit Jim on the chest, causing him to squeal into the phone.**

"**Okay, put her on"**

**Jim handed Melinda the phone and she took it after a moment.**

"**Uh, hi " Melinda said, trying to move Jim away with her legs.**

"**Hello, Miss Gordon"**

"**Please, call me-"Jim got to her and started playing with her harder than ever before, and she moaned into the phone.**

"**Call you……?"**

"**Melinda"**

"**Okay, sure. Why did you want to talk to me?"**

**Melinda thought for a moment, and came up with the perfect plan.**

"**Well, Jim prop-"Jim got up in a flash and grabbed the phone out of her hand, yelling "No way!"**

**Melinda laughed silently at him.**

"**Jim what?"**

"**I didn't do anything. I was meaning to ask how much longer Melinda was going to be an assistant to me"**

"**Well, if she is fine with that job, she can keep it for as long as she likes"**

**Melinda poked Jims sides, trying to get him to do more embarrassing things into the phone.**

"**Okay, cool" Jim said, biting Melinda's shoulder once to get her to stop. She squealed and bit him on the ass, but he tried not to react.**

"**Is that all, Jim?"**

"**Uh, yes, that is all"**

"**Well, I hope to see you and Melinda tomorrow, and have fun with her just now"**

"**Sorry?"**

"**Its pretty obvious what you are doing"**

"**It is?"**

"**Yeah, and its fine"**

"**Melinda is doing most of it, very naughty girl" Jim said, and Melinda stared at him, open-mouthed.**

**Mr. Summit laughed. "Have fun, kiddies" and he hung up.**

**Melinda took the phone out of his hand and put it on the table before yelling at him playfully.**

"**You told him what I was doing?"**

"**No, well, yes, but he guessed"**

"**But you told him that I was a naughty girl!" Melinda exclaimed, stepping closer to him.**

"**And? You made me moan into the phone numerous times, and you almost told him that I proposed! What were you thinking?"**

"**I was getting you back, you made me squeal into the phone"**

"**You are very mean" Jim said, grabbing her and attacking her with kisses.**

"**Oh, sure, I'm the only mean one" she mimicked Jim "`Melinda is doing most of it, she's a very naughty girl'"**

**Jim laughed. "You had no right to tease me like that, but I guess I got you back by squirting you" Jim said, kissing her shoulders and getting down to her chest.**

"**I would have soaked you if I wanted to, but that could mean orgasming into the phone" Melinda said, trying to get away from Jim.**

**She got free and started to walk away from him, but before she knew it, Jim was in front of her on his knees, pleasuring her lower area.**

"**God, Jim!" Melinda muttered, pushing his head closer to her.**

"**This is not good for either of us"**

"**Why isn't it?"**

"**Too much pleasure, and we still have the wedding night and the honeymoon and every single night including this one" Jim planned ahead.**

"**I guess you should stop then, before I soak you and we will have to have a shower together, and you know what that leads to. Pretty much no point in having a shower"**

"**Okay, just 2 more minutes; you taste so good"**

"**1 minute and I will moan so loudly it will make you do it too"**

"**No deal"**

"**Why…"she stopped speaking and groaned," not"**

"**Fine, 1 minute, but you have to moan"**

"**Fine then, but I guess its disappointing that you cant sleep with all your other girls now"**

"**Who says I cant?"**

**Melinda laughed, and tangled her fingers in Jims hair.**

"**You have to moan now, or I will keep going" Jim said, out of breath.**

**Melinda purposely moaned so loudly you could hear it form the street, and Jim groaned at his fiancées reaction to him.**

"**Perfect" Jim said, and Melinda sunk to the ground next to him.**

"**I am really hungry now"**

"**So that wasn't enough for you?"**

"**No, it was more than enough, but I'm running on empty" Melinda said, kissing him.**

"**Can you taste your own self on my lips? Because you kisses now are more greedy" Jim joked, kissing her back.**

"**If I could taste myself, then I would know what you have been going on about" Melinda said, leaning on her hands and lying her head back.**

"**Cmon, lets go to a club and eat, and maybe go clubbing" Jim said, getting up slowly.**

"**That means I have to go back to my apartment and get clubbing clothes" Melinda said.**

"**I will come with my clothes, and we can have a shower there together, and then go clubbing" Jim suggested, helping Melinda up from the ground.**

"**Sure" Melinda walked around Jims apartment and picked up her clothes, putting them on as she got them. Jim put his clothes on, and left his shirt unbuttoned.**

"**You might not want to leave your shirt like that" Melinda said, giggling.**

"**Why?"**

"**Lets just say I was hungry for you" Jim looked down and saw multiple massive hickeys. "Oh, right" he buttoned up his shirt as they were walking out the door, Jim locking it behind him.**


	19. Chapter 19

When the couple got to Melinda's house, they raced up the stairs. Melinda came to the door first, and Jim was still two stair cases behind.

She fumbled with her keys and finally unlocked the door, and they fell down when the door opened suddenly.

"Lets hit the shower" Melinda said, her chest pushed up against Jims.

"Cant we wait just 5 minutes?" Jim muttered, looking at her lips.

"But then it will turn into sex again"

"Were already going to have sex in the shower, so what's the rush?"

"Too much pleasure in too little time, its going to make me explode" Melinda said, kissing Jims lips very lightly.

"Lets go to the shower then, and then go eat, and go clubbing, and then come home and have sex again"

"Did you propose to me just for the sex?" Melinda asked, getting up from under him.

"No, I proposed because I am in love with you" Jim said, getting up and taking her head in his hands. "Don't ever think I would want to marry you just for pleasure" he kissed her lightly, and then picked her up and carried her to the bathroom.

********************************************************************

Melinda and Jim came out of the bathroom with towels wrapped around each of them, and proceeded to get dressed.

Melinda put on hot pink lingerie, which caught Jims eye.

"Really bright pink, very hot"

Melinda rolled her eyes. "Please say something negative to me"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I cant stand all your compliments, they are making me go crazy"

"Okay…………"Jim thought for a moment." I cant say anything negative about you, its not possible for me"

"Then can you minimize the compliments just a little?"

"Sure"

Jim put on loose black skinny leg jeans, and a white sleeveless top to match, whilst Melinda put on black leather pants and a red mid-riff top saying _Coyote_.

"You sure we can club in this stuff?" Jim asked her, spiking up his hair messily.

"Yeah, and we have to be really close. Did you ever do partner hip-hop classes?"

"What the hell are those?"

"I am guessing that's a no"

"Exactly"

"Well, do you know how to grind on girls in clubs?"

"Yeah, I know how to do a lot in clubs"

"Good, because I do too" she said, tying up her hair in a ponytail.

"Why don't you teach dance classes anymore?" Jim asked randomly, and Melinda answered, "Because I suck at choreo"

"I actually took dance classes, maybe I could help"

"Really?"

"Yeah, it might be fun"

"Cool"

********************************************************************

Together Melinda and Jim went out to a local club, but only ate a little.

"Shall we dance?" Jim asked in a perfect English voice, and Melinda giggled.

"Certainly" Jim helped Melinda off her stool and took her to the dance floor, and the next song started. Surprisingly, it was _Like A Drug_ by Kylie Minogue.

Melinda and Jim got really close and danced freely, grinding up against each other and after the song they were sweating like mad.

"That was…………very erotic" Jim said into her ear, and Melinda kissed him softly.

"Get you pumped for later"

"What are we doing later?"

"Dancing, but with a twist"

"What kind of twist?"

"it's a surprise"

"I hate surprises"

"That's the whole point, Jim"

"You are mean"

"Yay! Something negative!" Melinda said, grinning at him.

"Can we go home? I am exhausted right now"

"Sure, lets go" Melinda took his hand and led him out to her car, which they had taken from her house to the club.

Once outside, Jim pushed Melinda up against the car door aggressively, but playfully.

"What are we doing later?" Jim asked, looking down her top.

"Dancing, I told you"

"But how are we dancing?" he questioned, putting his hand up her shirt.

"If I tell you it will wreck the surprise"

"Please, tell me"

"No" Melinda kissed him with force to get him off her against her own will.

"Fine, but don't expect soft, nice sex tonight" Jim teased her, stepping away form her and getting in the passengers seat.

"Fine with me" Melinda said back, getting into the drivers side and heading back to her apartment.


	20. Chapter 20

Melinda walked in the door, trying not to take any notice of Jim.

He hated not being with Melinda, not being close to her, so he decided to break the ice.

"Melinda, I'm really sorry"

"Why are you sorry?"Melinda asked, sliding a finger down her rows of Cds and picking out one.

"For being so aggressive"

"Wow, don't be, it got me aroused"

Jim stepped closer. "Oh really?"

"Yeah. Now are you going to dance with me?"

"How are we dancing?"

"Naked"

Jim stared at her. "Really?"

"Yeah, and I want it really close like at the club, grinding and everything"

"You can have it any way you like" Jim said, taking off his shirt and walking over to her.

Melinda took off everything in a jiffy, as did her fiancé.

They flicked on a random song, and started dancing so close, they were practically connected.

At the end of the song, Jim was kissing her neck, and she was leaning back on him, making noises.

"Can……we go to the bedroom?"

Jim flicked off the stereo. "Sure" Jim picked her up and took her hair out of the ponytail whilst she spiked up his hair a little more.

********************************************************************

Melinda woke up in Jims arms, and slipped under the covers, trying not to wake Jim. She trailed kisses from his stomach down to his sensitive area, then played with him to wake him up.

Jim felt Melinda getting all over him, and woke up. Melinda came back up at smiled at him.

"Morning sexy" she said happily, kissing his lips.

"Did I ever tell you that I love you more than life?" Jim said, kissing her back.

"Yes, and I wish we didn't have to go to work today"

"Oh, by the way, today is an excursion for the kids, and we have to go"

"Where to?"

"Golf course"

"I have never been golfing before"

"I will have to teach you then, my angel pie" Jim cooed, and Melinda kissed him sweetly before sitting up.

"Jim?"

"Yes honey?"

"I think I'm pregnant"

"What?"

"It just feels like I am pregnant. I have all the symptoms, and we have had sex so many times it seems stupid if I wasn't" Melinda said.

"If you are pregnant, I will be over the moon"

"Yeah, a baby made by you and me"

"Must be a pretty beautiful baby"

"Can we get a test after work? Just to be sure"

"Yeah, and I will be here with you every step of the way" Jim kissed her cheek, and she smiled softly.

"I don't know if I'm ready though" Melinda said to him, twirling a piece of hair on her finger nervously.

"We will get ready; I'm not even sure if I am" Jim said, hugging her from behind.

"I love you"

"I love you too"


	21. Chapter 21

Jim and Melinda were boarding their class onto the bus to get to the golf course. Today was going to be havoc, but at least the principal is coming too, Melinda thought. Jim counted up his 26 students; everyone was there. He then sat at the front with Melinda next to him, and the principal sat at the back.

"I hate how we cant do anything couple-like" Melinda said, and the bus driver heard her.

"Are you two together?" he asked, turning a corner.

"Engaged, but don't tell anyone because we aren't even supposed to be together. Inter-school relationships" Melinda said, and he nodded.

"We can sneak in a few things, and I'm going to teach you to golf, so we can be couple-like there" Jim said into her ear, and Melinda looked at him suspiciously.

"What are you planning?"

"Nothing! I'm not planning anything"

"You are, I can tell"

"I'm not planning anything"

"Fine"

The trip wasn't long, and soon they had to get all the students off the bus. Melinda got up first, and Jim pulled back her belt before letting her go.

********************************************************************

"Jim, please help" Melinda said, coming over to him with a golf club. All the children had plastic ones, and were off and going.

"Okay, fine" Jim got up and led Melinda over to an empty space.

"Go in front of me" Melinda did so, and Jim bent over her and put his hands over hers.

"Wow, could you get any closer?" Melinda asked, overly enjoying his company.

Jim pulled her hips on his. "Yeah, I could get closer" he said, and he positioned Melinda's hands the right way on the golf club.

"Now, you have to put the bottom of the golf club sideways, and position it so when you swing back down, you will hit it" Jim said, touching his cheek on hers.

"Now, swing back" Melinda did so, looking up at the golf club. Jim didn't, so their lips touched and he kissed her quickly.

"Then bring it back down fast, and try to hit the ball" Melinda brought it down and hit the ball quite far.

"Now we have to go to the ball" Jim said, kissing her again before taking her hand and walking to the ball.

"Now, see that red flag over there?" Jim pointed, and Melinda nodded.

"We have to get this ball into the hole right next to it"

Jim took her through the steps again, getting closer to her than before. Melinda hit it, and it came close to the flag.

"Well done" Jim said, hugging her tightly from behind before taking her hand and walking to the ball again.

"Now, if you can get this into the hole from here, I will do something extra special tonight" Jim challenged her, and she kissed him sweetly. Jim took her through it once more, getting even closer than before to her. She hit it, and it went straight into the hole.

"Perfect!" Jim exclaimed, and he kissed her. She kissed him back, Jim trying to walk backwards to the flag to get the ball. Jim smashed into the pole and it fell on the ground, and Mr. Summit saw them.

"Jim, we need to chat" called, and Jim stopped kissing his fiancée.

"Crap, I think we're busted" Jim said to her before picking up the ball and the flag.

"Yeah, go see what he wants" Melinda said, and she kissed him lightly before walking with him up to the principal.

"Melinda, can you please give us a sec?"

"Sure" Melinda walked over to some long grass and lay down to wait for Jim.

"Jim, haven't I told you about avoiding couple-like things?" Mr Summit said, looking at him sternly.

"Yes"

"Then why are you making out on the golf course with her, and even worse, in front of the kids?"

"Because I'm in love with her" Jim spurted out, and Mr Summit stared at him, a little surprised.

"Really?"

"Yes, she is the love of my life"

"You understand why I cant let you go making out on the course though, right?"

"Yes, I do understand that" Jim said, looking down at the ground.

"Propose to her" Mr Summit said to him.

"Sorry?"

"Propose to her"

"I have. That's what she was going to tell you on the phone when you called, but I didn't want you to know yet"

"You mean when you were having-"

"Yes"

"I have no idea what to do then"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you two"

"I don't know either"

"I suppose I could let you be couple-like, because you guys are engaged" Mr Summit confided, and Jims spirit rose.

"If you did let us, we would both really appreciate it"

"I will give it a chance"

"Thankyou so much!" Jim yelled, and he almost hugged his boss.

"Just don't let me regret it, and don't get too carried away"

"Okay, we wont let you down"

******************************************************************** Jim walked over to Melinda, who was lying in the grass with her eyes closed.

"Hey sexy" Jim said softly, getting down on the ground. Melinda didn't move, and Jim noticed she was sleeping peacefully.

He kissed her lightly, then more deeply each time until she woke up slowly.

"What are you doing" Melinda said sleepily.

"Kissing you"

"But isn't that couple-like?"

"The principal said we can do couple-like things as long as we don't get too carried away"

"Kiss me more, then"

"Don't want to get too carried away"

"Please baby?" Melinda said, leaning up on her elbows.

"Ah, the magic word" Jim kissed her, but she made it deeper and more sensual. They kept kissing for about a minute, each time making it deeper and more sensual until Jim let out a soft moan.

"That totally just turned me on, I felt it" Jim said, coming closer to her. Melinda laughed, and Jim caught her lips into another kiss.

"Jim" Mr Summit said behind him, and Jim jumped away from Melinda.

"Not doing anything, sir" Jim said, Melinda holding back giggles.

"That's what I thought. Not too carried away" he walked away, and Melinda started giggling.

Jim got back down with her and kissed her head.

"Not doing anything?" she asked, looking at him.

"Yeah, I wasn't doing anything, It was you" Jim said, poking out his tongue at her.

"Come closer, I want to tell you something" Melinda said, and Jim lent in closer. She lifted his head up and kissed from his chin down to his collarbone, and he shivered.

"What are you telling me?" Jim asked, and Melinda signalled with her finger for him to come closer.

"After we get home and take this test, I don't want to look at the results until the next day, and we have to have sex as soon as I have taken it" Melinda whispered softly, and Jim licked her lips in response.

"Good. Now, maybe we should actually help with the students to get them back on the bus"

"We have 3 more, so you will have to sit on my lap, maybe straddle my waist, on the way home whilst the principal sits next to us" Jim whispered into her ear before putting his arms behind her back and lifting her up on her feet.

"But wont that get you all hot and sweaty?" Melinda teased, pulling at his pants.

"Oh, you are going down tonight"

"You just sounded so naughty, I think I might be the one getting hot and sweaty"

*******************************************************************

The couple, plus the principal, helped all the children on the bus, and Melinda straddled Jims waist. The principal sat sideways so he could see down the aisle, so he didn't see them.

"Hot yet?" Melinda whispered, and Jim shook his head. "You?"

"No, but I'm starting to think wearing a very short skirt was a bad idea"

"If I can see up it, then it's the perfect length" Jim whispered into her ear, and she pulled down her skirt more just to prove he wasn't getting under it; not just yet.

"If I could, I would get you naked in the aisle" Jim said a little too loudly.

"No, you wouldn't Jimmy Summit said, and Melinda laughed at him.

Jim looked at her and smiled, but Melinda could see in his eyes that he was going to do something.

He lunged at her throat and started licking it like a snake until he came up to her lips. Then he kissed her bottom lip, and she kissed his top lip.

All the students and the principal forwarded out of the bus, and Melinda and Jim waited two minutes, using their time wisely by making out.

When they got out of the bus, they headed for the classroom. The bell rang for the end of school when they were halfway there, so they wouldn't have to worry about the kids.

"I will meet you at your apartment, okay?" Jim said, kissing her in his office.

"Sure, hers the key" she handed him a hot pink key. She then kissed him passionately before walking out the door, on her way to the drug store to get a test. Jim followed a minute later, but headed to her house.

********************************************************************

Jim waited patiently for Melinda in her apartment. He picked out a CD and put it in the stereo, and started to dance hip-hop.

Melinda walked in and saw him dancing, and she loved what she saw.

"Jimmy baby" she came over and said in his ear, and he turned around and faced her.

"I'm really sorry, I shouldn't of-"

"No, its fine. You are really good"

"Thankyou. Do you have the test?"

"Yeah"

"I will be right outside the door. Call me if you need me" Jim said, following her to the bathroom. She nodded and shut the door, and took her time in taking the test.

When Melinda opened the door, Jim hugged her tightly. She placed the test on the kitchen counter, and then turned to face him.

"Jim, can we not?" she asked, sitting on the counter.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want sex right now"

"We don't have to have it if you don't want to"

"Thankyou" she said, looking down. Jim opened her legs and walked in between them to lean against the counter under her.

"Something is wrong"

"No, nothing is wrong"

"There is, I can see it in your eyes. Please tell me baby" he kissed her forehead and took hold of her hands.

"I feel like we have rushed into this relationship"

"How?"

"Within a month we had sex and you proposed, and soon we are going to get married" Melinda explained, looking at him.

"To be honest, I feel that way too"

"And I have no idea what to do"

"Me either"

"I'm sort of scared, too"

"You don't have to be scared. Maybe we can put off the engagement and get to know each other more"

"I think that would be slightly better. And with every single night spent like we have been lately, maybe we should stop that, or decrease how much we do it or something"

"Whatever you want, I will do for you" Jim said, and he slipped the engagement ring off her finger gently.

"Remember that doing this wont make me love you any less" he said, kissing her lips lightly. Melinda nodded.

"Do you want to look at the results now?" Jim asked, leaning his head on her chest.

"Yeah, I guess so" she reached behind her and picked up the test. Jim looked at it first and tried to keep a straight face, then gave it to Melinda. She squealed so loud that Jim took a step back and covered his ears.

"Mel, not so loud"

"But we are going to have a baby, Jim!" she said excitedly, pulling him closer by his tie.

"I know, I cant wait" they made out on the kitchen counter for several hours, but stood to their promise and did not get each other laid. They were finally going to have a baby!


	22. Chapter 22

Melinda woke up on the couch, and when she opened her eyes she noticed Jim was making breakfast for them.

"Jim?" she asked, slipping her hands around his waist.

"Yes, my darling?"

"Maybe putting off the engagement was a bad idea" she admitted, leaning her head on his back.

"Maybe it was"

"Do you feel that way?"

"Sort of yes, sort of no. What about you?"

"I feel that way, but mostly I think it was a bad idea"

Jim turned around and got down on one knee.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes"

Jim slipped the ring on her finger for a second time, and kissed her deeply.

"Can we just put off the actual marriage and get to know each other more?" Melinda said, putting her arms around his neck.

"Yes, and we shouldn't have so much birds and bees" Jim said, looking at her lips.

"Agreed, but we have to exchange that with heavy, intense make-out sessions" Melinda concluded, looking at his lips.

_I will make those turn into what I want them to be_ Jim thought lightly. Melinda caught his lips in a passionate kiss before walking in the opposite direction to get ready for work.

"Hey, you cant do that!" Jim protested towards her as she walked into the bedroom.

"Just watch me, Clancy"


	23. Chapter 23

Work flew for both of them in a breeze, and soon enough, they were lying down on the classroom carpet holding hands.

"I wonder what gender it is"

"I don't care what gender it is, I will still love and carry my baby"

"Maybe we should go see a doctor" Jim suggested, putting his hand on her stomach.

"Why don't we go now, then?"

"If you want to, Mel"

Melinda sat up and kissed Jims hand before standing up. Jim got up and went into his office to grab their things whilst she sat on one of the tables and stared at the blackboard. Just before Jim came out, Melinda wrote something on the board. _Jim is my hunky hubby, not yours. _

Jim didn't notice it until Melinda pointed it out. He read aloud.

"Jim is my hunky hubby, not yours. Hubby?"

"Husband"

"But we aren't even-" Melinda jumped on him and kissed him before he could finish.

"Don't say it" Melinda said, playing with his hair.

"Fine, but I get to call you my wife then"

"Perfect" she kissed him again before he walked out to the car with her clinging onto him and teasing him.

*****************************************************************************************************

The wait to see the doctor didn't last long, and soon the couple were in one of the rooms.

"What is your problem, miss?" the doctor, Dr Chelly by his tag, said.

"I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant and I want to know how far along I am and if the baby is healthy"

"Right this way" the doctor led Jim and Melinda into a room and gave her an ultrasound. The picture of their baby on the screen was exciting.

"Your baby is doing fine, and you are already 6 weeks along" Dr Chelly told her as she jumped off the chair and pulled back down her shirt.

"Thankyou" Jim said, and he took his fiancées hand and walked out of the clinic.

"That was exciting" he said, swinging their arms as they walked.

"Yeah, and 6 weeks along, that's more than I expected"

"Same with me"

They got to Jims car and Melinda got in first, then Jim.

"You know, I think we should organise a lunch or a dinner so we can meet each others parents" Melinda said, placing her hand on his thigh as he drove back to his apartment.

"What about tomorrow night?"

"That would be perfect. And at your apartment?"

"Wherever you like"

"Are we going to tell them that we are getting married and having a baby yet?"

"Maybe, but my dad wont take it too well"

"Neither will my mother"

Within five minutes the dinner was planned, and they were at Jims apartment.

"I better clean up this place if we are eating here" Jim commented, picking up some of his jeans off the ground.

"I think we should both, because the clothes all over the floor was made by us"

"Good times there" Jim said, glimpsing down her top before picking up more clothes.

"No touchy" Melinda giggled, and Jim came over and stuck his hand down her top.

"Too late, little missy" Jim said, kissing her. She kissed him back, and half of their clothes they were wearing were on the ground within minutes.

"Wow, totally no more" Melinda said, sitting up on Jim.

"I could go further, but of course that would mean breaking our rules"

"Rules are there to be broken" Melinda muttered.

"I heard that" Jim said before he pounced on her again.

*****************************************************************************************************

It was about two hours before Melinda's mother and Jims father were supposed to arrive for dinner. The two had only gotten home to Jims apartment an hour ago, and they were in a mad rush to get dinner ready. They were planning simple spaghetti for dinner, but they couldn't find the right ingredients.

"Jim, have you seen the sauce?"

"What sauce?" they were walking around the kitchen randomly finding things and stealing quick kisses from each other.

"The one we always use"

"Here" he handed her a jar and kissed her again before finding the spaghetti. He eventually found it and put in the pot as Melinda poured the sauce into the other pan.

"Now we wait" Jim said, tapping his fingers on the counter.

"I gotta get dressed"

"Same, but we have to be quick" they went into the bedroom and Jim got dressed in a flash, and he came over and zipped up Melinda's dress, placing kisses on her back as he did so.

"That better not have dampened my dress" Melinda said, walking back into the kitchen and stirring the meat.

"That little kiss can do that?"

"Maybe, but now I'm getting you back during dinner"

"Don't embarrass me Mel"

*****************************************************************************************************

Finally their parents arrived and the dinner of spaghetti was served. Kevin Clancy sat across from Beth Gordon, and Melinda and Jim sat next to each other next to their parents.

"So, how long have you guys been together?" Kevin asked, interested to know about his son.

"A little less than six months" Jim said, holding Melinda's hand under the table and massaging it.

"How exactly did you meet again?" Beth asked, eating her dinner quietly. Jim and Melinda had already finished, and the parents were almost done.

"Melinda's my assistant at the school"

"Isn't that against the rules?" Kevin stated, raising an eyebrow at his son.

"Well…"he was lost, but Melinda saved him.

"The principal allowed us"

"How cute" Beth put down her fork the same time as Kevin, and they looked at each other momentarily before looking away.

There was an awkward silence at the table before Melinda put up her left hand and scratched her head. Beth and Kevin noticed the ring.

"Is that what I think it is?" they asked, and Melinda pulled down her hand.

"Well, you see….mmmmm"Melinda started massaging his crouch to stop him speaking, and the parents waited several moments as Jim moaned.

"No, its not an engagement ring. I always wear a ring"

"On the finger where your marriage ring is supposed to go?"

"Shows I'm taken" Melinda joked, and the whole room seemed to relax.

Jim looked over at her and stared at her mischievously. He then flipped open his phone under the table and texted Melinda's phone.

The song _Bad Touch _began to play, and seeing as it was a really dirty song, everyone stared at Melinda.

She knew it was Jim calling because she only used that text ring tone for him.

"I will be two seconds" Melinda got up from the table and walked into the kitchen, and read the message from Jim.

_Ha ha, got you back,_

_Still love you, little tiger,_

_Jim xxxx_

_P.S:I hope when I get up form this table that these white pants will not have a wet patch! :p_

Melinda texted him back saying: _I hope they are drenched, what the hell were you thinking? Btw, just got you back_

_GRR_

_Jimmy's lover_

She put her phone on vibrate and walked back to the table with it. She sat next to Jim and sure enough, the song _My Humps_ began to play.

Kevin laughed, and Jim opened his phone in a rush to stop the song. Melinda looked over his shoulder and read her own text, and Jim moved his phone so she couldn't see. He quickly texted back the words _You, me, bed tonight, very aggressive. Cant decline offer, you have to now._

He shut off his phone and Melinda ignored the vibrating in her pocket.

"Its getting late, you guys should go" Jim clearly said, and they nodded.

"It was nice meeting you, please come again" Melinda said as they walked out the door, and she shut it before turning around and stepping really close to Jim.

"You are not very nice"

"Neither are you, ruining my best pants!"

"That was your own fault, Mr testosterone"

"That's it, you're going down"

"No, we both are" Melinda said before jumping onto him and kissing him multiple times, plunging her tongue into his mouth.

"Don't wreck my pants more" Jim moaned into her mouth, getting down on his knees and trying to lie down on the ground.

"Don't make my phone play rude songs"

"That's your own fault for putting that on there"

"Sure" she took off his shirt and made out with his chest furiously as he unzipped her dress.

"I hate you" Jim said, slipping down her dress halfway.

"No you don't, you love me"

"You hate me"

"No, I love you more than I could imagine possible. It just keeps growing and growing"

Jim slipped off her dress and unstripped her heels as she went down further and unzipped his now cream pants.

"Wow, that is such a difference" Melinda muttered, commenting his pants before slipping them off.

"I know"

They made love aggressively several times until about 4 in the morning, then fell asleep on the couch with Melinda lying on top of Jim.


	24. Chapter 24

"_**Jim" Melinda woke up her fiancé, feeling a little hot and very sick.**_

"_**Yes baby?"**_

"_**I'm not feeling too good"**_

"_**Its probably because you're pregnant. Morning sickness"**_

"_**Ugh, Ill be back soon" she walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Jim sat up and rubbed his eyes. It must be like lunchtime by now**_** he thought warily.**

**The clocked showed the time of 4:30pm, and Jim checked his phone just in case.**

**Yep, the time was right. He went into the bathroom and checked on Melinda, who was on the tiled floor of the bathroom throwing up.**

"**My poor baby"**

"**I'm feeling a little better" Melinda said, leaning her head back on the wall.**

"**That's good" Jim brought her a glass of water and she washed out her mouth before he carried her back to the couch.**

"**Isn't it time for like dinner or something?" she asked, sitting back on the couch and closing her eyes.**

"**Its 4:30, but I will go get you something" he kissed her on the forehead gently and smoothed her hair.**

**He made some soup for her whilst she rested, half-awake, on the couch. Soon he was back, and he lent down on his knees and fed it to her whilst she kept her eyes closed.**

"**You are so good to me. I love you" she said, opening her eyes and smiling at him.**

"**I love you too, sweetie"**

**Together they shared a late afternoon movie and soon Melinda was feeling heaps better. By the credits they were making out on the couch again, and it was around dinnertime.**

"**We…should…stop…Mel" Jim said, getting further down her chest.**

"**No, we shouldn't" Melinda was enjoying herself immensely, and didn't want to stop.**

"**But you said we shouldn't have too much sex""I also said to replace it with intense make-out sessions, and that I can change them into sex easily"**

"**I need to eat"**

"**Eat me"**

**Jim laughed, and Melinda bit him gently. "I cant stop, this is too good to stop…"**

"**If I make this sex worthwhile, then can I eat something other than you?"**

"**Fine, but it has to be perfect"**

"**How do you like your sexing Melinda?"**

"**Now that's not a question you hear everyday. Any way, because its with you"**

**Jim pleasured her and himself in every way possible, then Melinda dressed him in boxers and a tie before he walked into the kitchen to find food.**

"**That's a hot look, you should wear that to work" Melinda said, sitting on the counter with Jims shirt on and watching him make something.**

"**Do you want anything?"**

"**No, I had soup a little while ago"**

**Jim made a sandwich and ate it, conscious of Melinda swinging her legs and eyeing him.**

"**What, Mel?"**

"**I didn't say anything"**

"**But you keep staring at me"**

"**Why cant I stare at you again?"**

"**Because its getting on my nerves"**

"**Sorry" she pulled him close by his tie and kissed him once. She then let him go and jumped down from the bench.**

"**I'm having a shower if you need me"**

"**Cool, I guess"**

**Melinda had a quick shower and wrapped her towel around herself when she got out. Jim was lying on the bed, fast asleep, when she got there, and she got dressed quickly and quietly, not wanting to wake him.**

**When she turned around to look at Jim again, she noticed he was awake and eyeing her with lust and passion.**

"**Nice sleep?" Melinda asked, coming over and kissing him.**

"**I had the most perfect dream" Jim said, kissing her back.**

"**What was it?"**

"**We made out on one of the school desks at school and then we were randomly having sex on the floor, and you were teasing me in so many ways and then we got caught by Greg who fainted and then we kept going and it was so good" Jim said in one breath, getting his body closer to hers.**

"**Funny, Clancy" Melinda laughed, kissing his forehead and tussling his hair.**

"**It was so pleasurable, I swear it was real"**

"**I thought I saw you making love to yourself when you were sleeping" Melinda teased jokingly, and Jim brought her down onto the bed.**

"**Is that why you are so wet, Melinda?" Jim mocked back, and Melinda laughed.**

"**You are so dirty"**

"**You are too, but I like it" he kissed her, and gave him a passionate one.**

"**Maybe one day that dream could come true" Melinda whispered into his ear.**

"**Maybe so. But right now it can happen in this apartment" Jim placed light kisses from her lips, down the front of her neck, to her chest.**

"**But we don't have a school table or someone to walk in on us" Melinda brought her body closer to his lips, and Jim laughed onto her collarbone.**

"**There is a dining room table, where we had our first dinner together, and a first kiss" Jim tangled them in the bed sheets.**

"**And the person to walk in on us?"**

"**Forget them" Jim rolled over so he was on top of Melinda.**

"**You aren't very strong, did I ever tell you that?" she said, pushing her body up to his.**

"**I will prove that I am stronger than you"**

"**How?" she tilted her head up and kissed him hotly.**

"**100 push-ups, with you under me, and each time I come down I will kiss you"**

"**And thrust into me, and it's a deal"**

"**You cant react in any way. No moaning, groaning, nothing. Otherwise I will squirt you and fall on top of you"**

"**Okay, deal" Melinda untangled herself and Jim from the sheets.**

"**Ready? Go" Melinda said and Jim did 17 push ups before Melinda attempted to ask a question.**

"**Can I react, just th………mmmmmmmmmm" Jim came down on top of her and moaned into her mouth.**

"**I told you not to react. We will have to have a shower together now"**

"**I was going to ask if I could react that one time, but that question got lost by my reaction"**

"**And that reaction caused me to lose my concentration, but I was going to kill you eventually" Jim started his push ups again, and Mel pushed up every time he came down.**

"**That doesn't help, Mel"**

"**Didn't say it would" Melinda kept going until Jim reached 100 push ups and collapsed into her.**

"**Guess you are strong…and drenched" Melinda kissed his lips multiple times, and a ghost appeared who looked mildly like Jim.**

"**Uh……Jim, you brother is here, I think" Jim turned his head and saw Dan.**

"**Dan, this is sorta a bad time, don't look" Jim said, and he shoved on his boxers and gave Melinda his shirt.**

"**Too late, I think I saw enough of my brothers sex life" Dan said, and he waved at Melinda.**

"**Dan Clancy, at your service"**

"**Melinda Gordon, Jims fiancée" she waved back to him, pulling the sheets up to under her arms.**

"**Awesome, Jims found a girl" Jim and his brother banged knuckles together.**

"**What you doing here, D?" Jim asked.**

"**I have come because apparently some new person is coming into our family. Now I know who it is"**

"**And I'm pregnant, too" Melinda added, and Dan smiled.**

"**That's cool. I gotta go, don't get more intense than I saw" Dan said, joking around with his brother.**

"**See ya, mate" they hugged, and Jim whispered "I can get so much more intense, and we can do what we want, now get" into his ear before he disappeared.**

"**I'm sorry Mel" Jim said, coming back to the bed and taking off his boxers.**

"**Its fine, not as bad as if it was our parents" she took off his shirt and threw it to him, and he let it fall to the ground. He crawled over to Melinda on the bed, and tickled her neck with his nose.**

"**Where were we?"**

"**I had just said that you are strong and drenched"**

"**Well, you are always drenched, but I don't think you are very strong" Jim said, leaning back on his hands.**

"**How do you want me to prove that I am?" Melinda put her hands on his and lined up his arms with hers. She then kissed him seductively, and he licked her lips.**

"**I don't know. I'm sure we will think of something"**

"**You aren't going to say one of those cheesy keyboard lines again, are you?"**

"**The W is next to E, meaning WE are meant to be" Jim said softly, and Melinda pushed herself onto him. He fell on his elbows and forearms, with Melinda connected to him in many ways.**

"**I cant think of any way to show how strong I am" Melinda breathed onto his neck.**

"**I have to admit, you are very strong sexually" Jim stuttered.**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**You are very seductive, you turn people on easily, and make people….want you more" Jim inclined his lips with her neck, and Melinda shivered.**

"**I still don't get it"**

"**You can make me do things, and you pleasure people-me, in every way they wanted to be" Jim explained, roaming down her neck.**

"**So basically you are saying I'm strong during or when I-we are having sex?"**

"**Exactly"**

"**Well that's……good, I guess…"Jim came up and pushed his body more to hers before kissing her lips.**

"**Its perfect. And you are talented, and beautiful, and I love you"**

"**I love you too"**


	25. Chapter 25

Melinda woke up and accidentally was sick all over Jims front. Jim woke up.

"Don't move. I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to" Melinda grabbed a towel and quickly cleaned up.

"Its fine Mel, you are pregnant with my baby" Jim said, kissing her head and getting up. Melinda let him have a shower before she came up to him and apologized again.

"I am really sorry about before. It was an accident, and I'm really-"she was cut off by Jim French kissing her.

"-sorry" Melinda said after a few minutes.

"Don't be. I know it was an accident and you didn't mean to" Jim said, hugging her.

"But-"

"No, I'm fine, you're fine, well more than fine, there's hot, sexy, beautiful"

"Get to the point, Jim"

"Right…..what was I saying?"

"Forget it" Melinda kissed him, then went to go have a shower herself.

*****************************************************************************************************

It was around 8 when the couple arrived at the school in their separate cars.

"What's in store for today, ?" Melinda asked, appearing at his door as he opened it.

"You startled me there" Jim replied, kissing her and pulling her closer. Melinda got up onto his legs as he sat on the drivers seat, and they kept kissing until they heard a car pull in beside Jims. Melinda jumped off Jim in a hurry and lent on the door of his car.

Jim licked his lips and wiped of some of her lipstick.

stepped out of the car next to them.

"Hey. You can go back to what you were doing you know, pretty much everyone knows you are together anyway" he said, taking out his briefcase.

"So we don't have to hide it anymore?" Melinda asked, sitting back up on Jims lap in his car.

"Not really; just take precaution. I will see you later" Mr Summit walked off, and Melinda squealed.

"I'm right here, Mel" Jim said, unblocking his ears.

"Sorry, I'm just really happy now" Melinda said, and she leant her head back. Jim kissed her, and eventually it got deeper and deeper. Another car pulled up, but this time they didn't notice.

"Get a room" one of the teachers muttered when he saw them.

"We have one, no wait, two apartments" Jim clarified before getting back to French kissing her. The teacher ignored them and walked away.

"What are you trying to do, get me sexed up or something?" Melinda said, pulling back from his heart racing kiss.

"Not really, but if that's what's happening, then I cant wait till tonight"

"Uh-uh, no sex, remember?"

"I know, just really aggressive making out that will turn into sex eventually" Jim rolled his eyes, and Melinda laughed.

The bell rang, interrupting them. Melinda got off Jims lap and jumped to the ground, and Jim was a second behind her.

"I love you" Melinda said, grabbing his shoulders and squeezing them as she kissed him.

"I love you too" Jim kissed her back. He then took her hand and together they went to their classroom.

The class was already in two lines when they got there. They walked down the middle of the lines hand in hand.

About a second after the children walked in, Melinda touched Jims arm.

"Jim, I feel a little…."Melinda felt her forehead, and almost fell over.

"Dizzy?" Jim finished for her. He picked her up and placed her on the couch in his office, and she didn't complain.

"I will be back in two seconds" Jim ran out and put the kids to work, and soon enough he was back by Melinda's side.

"You feeling okay?" he asked, feeling her forehead and kissing her lips.

"Not really" Melinda said, closing her eyes.

"Stay here and rest, my baby" Jim took off his jacket and put it over her, and kissed her forehead before leaving her to rest.

*****************************************************************************************************

At recess, Jim walked in quietly, and saw his little angel sleeping. He smiled softly and sat on the ground next to the couch, eating a giant cookie that Melinda and himself had made. He remembered that day clearly.

_Melinda and Jim were in his kitchen. They had everything out to make cookies except for the flour. It was on the top shelf, and Melinda tried to get it. Jim came up behind her when the flour fell and went all over her. He started to laugh at her, so she turned around and dumped heaps of flour on him. Melinda took off her shirt and put it in the sink because it was full of flour, and Jim did the same. They ended up making out and cleaning the flour off each other. They made the cookies at least two hours later than when they were supposed to…._

Jim came back into reality. Melinda stirred and woke up slowly, turning to face him.

"You feeling better, gorgeous?" Jim asked, taking another bite of his cookie.

"Yeah, sort of. I am hungry though" Jim broke off some of the cookie and fed it to her, and Melinda kissed the crumbs off his lips.

"I remember when we made these" Melinda said, stealing more off Jim.

"Me too. I was just thinking about that" Jim felt Melinda's forehead; it was fine.

"Can I get up now, doctor?" Melinda asked, moving slightly.

"I just have to check how hot and sweaty you are. If you will just take off your pants-"

"Jim!"

"What? I thought we were playing doctors"

"I never knew doctors wanted to have sexual relations with you. I should go to one more often" she teased, sitting up slowly.

"Speaking of doctors, I think you should see one about all this sickness you are having"

"Only if you come with me"

"I have to come; nobody is sexing my wife" Jim said, getting up and grabbing Melinda's hand to help her up as the bell rang. She stole a quick kiss before walking with him to the steps.

*****************************************************************************************************

Melinda was sitting on a table at the back of the classroom, watching Jim up the front teaching the kids on the floor. He spotted her dreamily looking at him and called her up to the front.

"Ah, Miss Gordon. Up here if you please" Melinda jumped off the table and walked up to the front.

"Seeing as you are sitting up the back doing nothing, you are going to race the kids to finish this sheet. They have to be all right, and whoever has the most right answers gets a prize" Jim said, slipping his hand into her back pocket. The children were excited now, and they went to sit down.

"You can sit on my lap at my desk" Jim said to her softly, and Melinda smiled.

Jim handed out the sheets and then went to his desk where Melinda was waiting. He sat down and Melinda sat on his legs. He put a paper in front of her and she put her name at the top, just like the other children.

"Ready? Set? Go!" Jim said, and the children and Melinda set off to work. Jim pulled her hips so her back was on his chest, and she kept writing.

After about two minutes one of the children put their hand up. Melinda was the second one finished, and a minute later everyone else was too.

"Okay, now hand your papers to me, and I will give you the results after-"the bell rang for lunch, interrupting his words.

"-lunch" the children went out for lunch, but Melinda and Jim stayed where they were.

"Ah, I gotta mark these now" Jim said, and Melinda helped.

"You cant mark your own, that's cheating" Jim took her paper off her and marked it so she couldn't see.

"If I do win, what's my prize?" Melinda asked, getting off Jim and sitting cross-legged on his desk.

"Probably sex. Why?" Jim said casually, still looking down and marking the last paper.

"I hope I win then"

"What happened to no sex?" Jim asked, chewing on the end of his pen.

"Nothing, I just need you sometimes" Melinda turned away form him and got off his desk, and Jim got out of his chair, putting down his pen.

"To the office!" Jim said in the voice of a superhero. Melinda laughed and he picked her up. She kept kissing his neck as he was walking to the office, and he kept slowing down.

"Cant…..make it……..too much……..hormones making me…………crazy" Jim started crawling on his knees, and eventually he fell over with Melinda on top of him, just next to the office door.

"Superhero down, hey?" Melinda said, laughing on his neck.

"Yeah, and hopefully, soon enough, this superhero wont be able to see down below anymore, it will be in you"

"Do you know how dirty you just sounded?" Melinda asked, sitting up on his chest.

"Yeah, oh well" the bell sounded at the same time Melinda's phone started playing _Bottle Pop_.

"Excuse me for just one second" Melinda got up and flipped open her phone, and started speaking into it. Jim got up and went out to greet the kids.

*****************************************************************************************************

After sending the children off to health class, he realized he had one hour free with Melinda. He walked back into the classroom quietly, and saw Melinda still on her mobile, but crying hysterically.

"There has to be another way" she said into the phone. Jim didn't dare go u to her yet, she looked like she needed quiet.

"What do you mean I cant?"

A moments silence.

"But that doesn't make any sense!"

Another minute silence.

"Okay, I will tell him. Thankyou, bye" Melinda flipped her phone shut and wiped away her tears. She kept crying, though.

Jim came up behind her and pulled her into a warm embrace. She turned around and sobbed into his chest for several minutes before Jim brought up her chin with his finger.

"What's wrong, honey?" he asked, concerned.

"I cant…..I cant…..I cant…."she broke down in tears again, and Jim gave her some time.

"I cant conceive" she sobbed into his chest. He pulled up her chin again.

"What?"

"I cant conceive"


	26. Chapter 26

Jim took her into his office and sat her down on the couch. He sat on the ground in front of her.

"What do you mean, you cant conceive?" he asked softly.

"Exactly that. I cant have a baby"

"But why not?"

"That's what I want to know"

"What happened with the baby we had?" Jim got up and lay down on the couch, lying her on top of him.

"My body couldn't support it"

"I'm sorry" he kissed her cheek, and she seemed so relax a little in his arms.

"And now I cant even hold a baby in my body" she added sheepishly.

"Hey, its okay. Maybe we can adopt instead" he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Really?" her spirits seemed to rise a little.

"Yeah, anything you want to do" Melinda turned around so her stomach was on Jims, then kissed him lovingly.

"We might adopt, but not so soon" Melinda said, smiling a little.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah, thankyou"

"No problem. What are we going to do for the next 50 minutes?" Jim asked, not wanting to push Melinda into anything too soon.

"Well, I could do with some stress relief" Melinda said.

"Well, sex here is too public, what about a nice, relaxing massage?"

"You would do that?"

"Yeah, clean off my desk, get you up there naked, use my jacket as a towel, I massage you. Easy done"

"I would love it if you would" Melinda kissed him again lightly, and Jim pulled her lips back for a deeper one.

"Perfect" Jim got up and cleaned everything off his desk whilst Melinda pulled down the blinds and closed the door. She then got undressed whilst Jim took off his jacket and laid a blanket on his desk.

"You sure you are going to do this?" Melinda asked, getting up onto his desk.

"Yeah, I'm fine with it" Jim handed her his jacket, and she lay down and put it on the lower half of her body.

"Oh, by the way, you can do little couple-like stuff, too" Melinda said, clearing her head and laying it down on the blanket.

"Even more perfect" Jim said. He started massaging her shoulders lightly.

"Harder""God, don't say it like that" he massaged her shoulders harder, and she moaned contentedly.

"Why not?"

"Because its not good for these pants. I actually love these pants" Melinda laughed, and Jim went lower down her back.

"That feels so good"

"You're telling me"

He massaged all the way down her back to her tailbone, then came back up and started kissing her back down to where he stopped.

"That tickles"

"It tastes so good for me though"

"Criticise me, at least once"

"Fine. I hate not being on this table with you, because you wont let me"

"Who said I wouldn't let you?" Melinda said naughtily.

Jim planted several hickeys on his fiancées back before he grabbed a chair and put it next to the desk.

"What are you doing?" Melinda asked.

"Coming up onto the desk as well"

He took off his clothes and stepped up onto the chair, and was about to step onto the desk when the door opened and Mr Summit walked in.

"Oh, for heavens sake!" he shielded his eyes and walked back out the door and closed it, but Jim could feel that he was waiting just outside.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!" Jim swore, getting back down off the chair. Melinda got off the desk and got dressed as quickly as Jim, and helped him put everything back to normal.

"You know we are fired, right?"

"Yeah, I think so"

"I hope he didn't see anything"

"I think he pieced together what was happening when I was on the desk and you were about to step off the chair, Jim"

Jim took a deep breath, then opened the door to his boss.

"Yes, ?" Jim said casually, leaning against the door frame.

"I was about to give your fiancée a raise or promotion, but now you are both definitely fired. What the hell were you thinking?"

"I wasn't"

"What if one of the kids came in here when you were in that whore?"

"Excuse me? Don't you dare call my fiancée a whore!"

"Just pack up and get out of here, and don't even think of setting foot in here again, bastard" Mr Summit walked out of the classroom, shaking his head. Jim closed the door and leant against the back of it, squinting his eyes shut.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to get you fired"

"It wasn't just your fault, is sorta both of ours"

"Yeah"

"So, we better get packing up. Sorry for losing your job, Mel"

"Sorry for making you get called a bastard"

"No sweat, sorry for getting you called a whore"

"That's fine"

For the next hour, Jim and Melinda packed up all of Jims things and loaded them into both their cars. At the end, only the desk and the bookshelf were in the office.

Melinda sat with Jim on the floor for about 10 minutes, holding hands and kissing here and there.

"We totally blew it"

"Yep" Melinda agreed.

"We better get out"

"Yeah, Ill come to your apartment and help you unpack"

"Thanks" Jim kissed her on the lips quickly and helped her up.

* * *

Eventually everything was unpacked from the cars and put neatly into Jims apartment. Melinda collapsed on the couch whilst Jim was in the bathroom, and slowly drifted off.

Jim came out of the bathroom and saw his fiancée sleeping on the couch. He smiled sweetly and decided to leave her for now, seeing as it had been an exhausting day.

The time for dinner wasn't far away, so Jim made dinner for two slowly, waiting for Melinda to wake up.

At around 7, Jim had finished eating his dinner, and Melinda finally woke up. Jim was watching her from the dining room table.

"Hey, have a nice sleep, honey?" Jim got up and sat in front of the couch, kissing her head.

"How long was I asleep? What time is it?" Melinda sat up slowly, and Jim went to sit next to her on the couch.

"A few hours. Its around 7 now. I made dinner around 6, so it will have to be heated up" Jim said, pulling her close and kissing her neck numerous times.

"Wow, must have been tired" Melinda leaned her head back onto Jims shoulder. He kept kissing her neck for several minutes, Melinda moaning and giggling, until there was a knock on the door.

Jim kissed Melinda on the lips and went to go answer it.

"Oh, Mr Summit! Come in!"

"Thanks. Its about -"he saw Melinda on the couch with many light hickeys on her neck.

"-Before, with you and Melinda" he finished, smiling at her slightly.

"Hey, " she said, smiling back at him. Jim saw the many hickeys on her neck.

"By the way, Mel, you might want to not make your neck so noticeable" Jim said, and Melinda moved her hair to cover up her neck.

"I'm sorry for intruding like this" Greg began.

"No, its perfectly fine. Why are you here again?" Jim said, taking a seat on the arm of the couch next to Melinda.

"I think I……overreacted earlier today"

"No, you didn't, it was our fault" Melinda told him quickly.

"I'm sorry for walking in on you"

"Stop apologizing, it seriously was our fault. Now, why are you really here?" Jim said, looking him in the eyes.

"I want to offer both your jobs back, but promote Melinda to a half-day teacher. This will result in you being a half-day teacher too, though, Jim" Mr Summit said, looking down at his shiny black shoes. Jim looked at Melinda, and she nodded.

"We will think about it and get back to you" Jim concluded, standing up.

"Good, drop by anytime" Greg walked to the door, and Jim led him out into the corridor. Jim shut the door behind him, and stood out in the corridor with Mr Summit.

"Look, it was seriously my idea. I am really sorry again, it should never have happened"

"No sweat, Jim. Soon enough you will be too old to do that, like me"Mr summit laughed heartily, and walked off down the stairs. Jim walked back in the door, and to his surprise, Melinda was on the couch, taking off her jeans.

"I'm sorry, what are you doing?" Jim confusedly asked.

"Aren't we going to finish what we started?" she asked, getting up and walking over to Jim.

"What do you mean?"

"I still have a lot of stress to get rid of" Melinda naughtily said, taking off Jims top.

"In that case, I need my massage table ready, with a chair next to it, ready to get physical" Jim started singing _Physical _and Melinda laughed at him.

"C`mon"Melinda pulled him by his hand to the table, and the "massaging" lasted several hours until both of them were to exhausted to do any more.


	27. Chapter 27

"Should we take the jobs?" Melinda asked Jim, lying on her side and drawing hearts on his chest.

"Depends if you want to, it affects both of us"

"I know. Would you be okay if I took it?"

"Yes, whatever you choose I am fine with"

Melinda stayed silent for moments on end, just kissing Jims front.

"Will that mean we cant do anything couple-like?"

"Well, I suppose we can do some things, just not as extreme as what got us fired"

"Yeah…… I think Ill take it"

"I will too. We have to stay from the start of school to the end though, and the person not working will stay in my office doing whatever"

"Fine with me"

"And we have to meet up at the breaks, duh" Jim turned her over and got on top of her, kissing her lips sweetly.

"When did Mr Summit say he was coming?" Melinda said, pushing up her chest to Jims enthusiastically.

"Well, what's the time now? I'm too busy with your chest to look" he was roaming around her chest, placing marks anywhere he could.

"Its-"Jim bit her a little too hard, and she squealed. "Almost 9am"

"Sorry, bubs. He should be here soon then"

"Shouldn't we get ready?" Melinda slowly slid under the sheets.

"Yeah, but whatever. Its not like he hasn't seen me or you naked or having sex before" Jim said, curling her hair in his hands. He moaned suddenly when Melinda did something really pleasuring under the covers.

"He actually hasn't seen us having sex, Jim. He only saw us about to" Melinda pointed out, her voice muffled under the sheets.

"Yeah b-"he continued after soaking his fiancée"-but he shouldn't be disturbing us"

"Thanks for that, Jim" Melinda muttered under her breath.

"I heard that, and you're welcome" Melinda came up and kissed him deeply.

"My turn" Jim said, and he was under the sheets in less than a second.

"What are we going to do if-WOW!" Melinda was lost for words as Jim pleasured her immensely.

"What are we going to do if…?"

"If your boss comes?"

"I will answer the door, after slipping my boxers and singlet on, and you will stay put here"

There was silence for a moment until Jim said" It would help if you didn't make me look I just came out of the shower, Melinda"

"Sorry"

"Eh, Ill fix it up when-"there was a knock at the door.

"-he comes. I will see you soon. You can come out if you like, just be half decent" They kissed deeply, and got too carried away seeing as Mr Summit kept knocking.

"Right, I'm getting the door" Jim got up and dressed in record time, and ran to the door, closing his bedroom door behind him.

"Sorry, Mr Summit" Jim said, opening the door.

"That's perfectly fine, its evident that you were in the shower"

Melinda laughed softly in Jims bed, listening to their conversation. She hung her head, and saw that part of the sheets had turned blood red.

"Oh, crap" Melinda panicked in the bedroom as Jim had his conversation with Mr Summit.

"We have thought about your offer, and have decided to take it"

"Perfect. When can you start?"

"Whenever you feel"

"Monday okay?"

"Sounds good"

"Jim, I want to talk about something else as well"

Melinda was frantically panicking in Jims room, trying to figure out what to do. "I am so dead!" she whispered to herself. "How could he not have noticed this?"

Outside the bedroom, the conversation continued.

"Yes, Mr Summit?" Jim said, looking down. He then noticed he had blood on his hands.

"I figured out that you weren't in the shower. You were with her" Mr Summit said, looking at Jims hands too.

"How did you figure that out?"

"Bites on your legs, the blood on your hands which isn't yours"

"Sorry? Isn't mine?"

"Yeah, Its hers"

"Please, don't tell anyone that you ran into this"

"No problem, I will keep it low. I better go, see you Monday"

"Sure you will"

After Greg left, Jim closed the door with his hip. "Mel?" he called.

Melinda opened the door and apologised immediately.

"I'm really sorry, I will pay for the sheets and everything damaged by me. I didn't know that would happen, I sware I didn't mean it to"

"Its perfectly fine, Mel. You're a girl, just shows you are one. Lucky I didn't use my tongue" Jim called form his bathroom, washing off the blood.

"I seriously am sorry. I'm gonna go home and…..uh…..clean up" Melinda kissed him lightly and ran out the door.

* * *

_How embarrassing! _Melinda thought, fixing herself up at her apartment. She hated what had just happened between her and Jim. She sighed and eventually made her way back to Jims apartment.

Jim put the sheets in the washing machine. _Poor Mel_ he thought. _That must have_

_been so embarrassing for her. _A knock sounded from the door. _That must be her._

Jim went to the door, opened it, and immediately hugged her as soon as he saw her.

She hugged him back, a little confused.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"Making you feel embarrassed. I'm really sorry, I sware I wont tell anyone

anything" Jim said, kissing her head.

"Okay… that's fine, Jim. I am really sorry about wrecking your sheets" she said,

looking up at him form his arms.

"That's no problem" Jim gave her a kiss that left her breathless, then led her over to

the couch.

"We are starting work Monday" Jim told her, sitting her on his chest as he lay down on

his back.

"That's a good time" she leaned down and kissed him passionately, tickling him

slightly with her hair as it fell over her shoulder and shielded her face form the side.

"Thought you would be good with it" Jim put his hands in her back pockets as she

went further down his neck with kisses.

"Mmm…..Jim" Melinda's lips got to the collar of Jims shirt, and she removed his shirt

Quickly. She then resumed what she was doing.

"Melinda, I need to do something" Jim complained, feeling useless against her.

"Do whatever you want, apart from stop me or leave" Melinda got down to his jeans,

and brought them down slowly as she kept trailing her kisses down Jim.

He leaned his head down to her lips, and brought her head up as he kissed her. She

kissed him back, still slipping the remainder of his clothes down his legs.

"Should we really be doing this?" Jim asked, still kissing her deeply, pulling back slowly,

then coming back for more.

"I don't know, why shouldn't we?"

"I am going to end up with your blood all over me"

"Oh, right, I forgot. I will just pleasure you then, you cant go lower than my belt"

They made out for hours, Melinda pleasuring Jim more, until Melinda's phone vibrated

in her pocket. Jim took it out of her pocket and looked at the ID.

"Some James guy" Jim gave it to her. Melinda squealed lightly and jumped off Jim,

flipping open her phone.

"Hi!" she said into the phone.

"You seem excited, Melly"

"I haven't heard form you in like a year"

"Yeah, sorry about that, I was on a trip with Andy"

"Did you get married?"

"No, we aren't ready for that. So, what's happened with you?"

"I'm engaged, soon to be married, to THE HOTTEST guy ever. He is like so nice and kind

and caring and gorgeous and…. Looking at me weirdly" Melinda said, giggling at

Jim.

"Wow, if he's making you that jittery, I have to meet him"

"He is mine. If you do meet him, just try not to release your gay qualities" Melinda

laughed.

"Just cos I'm gay doesn't mean I'm stupid"

"Sure…."

"Oops, I have to go, Andy is calling. Have fun with your kind, caring hot, gorgeous

and whatever else fiancé"

"I will. You have fun with Andy"

"Alright, love you Melly"

"Love you too, Jamesy"

James hung up the same time as Melinda, and Melinda threw her phone on the

armchair. She then come back to a curious Jim.

"Who's James?"

"My best friend. And before you ask, yes he is gay"

"That's cool with me. Sounds like he wants me"

"He cant have you. I said you are mine, because you are and I am the only one you

should want"

"I want you all the time. No wonder my pants are always dead"

Melinda laughed and continued kissing Jim. She then felt really dizzy, and stopped.

"Hey, you okay?" Jim asked, feeling her forehead, and looking into her eyes.

"I feel really dizzy again…"

"I think you should see a doctor, Mel"

"Yeah I- JIM!" she squealed.

"What? What is it?" Melinda grabbed Jims hand and put it onto her stomach. He

could feel something, like someone kicking.

"But I thought you said-"

"I know!"

"And the doctor said-"

"I know!"

"Then how could this-"

"I know!"

Jim matched her wide smile, but didn't join in her squealing.

"Mel, keep it down just a little"

"But its so exciting!"

"I know , but we don't need the whole world to know that you are excited. It could

be a false alarm"

"But you felt it, and I felt it" Melinda whispered, still smiling.

"Lets check it out tomorrow"

"Just think…. Our baby"

"Yeah…"

They were left with this thought for hours as they just lay on one another, until they

both drifted off.


	28. Chapter 28

"**Melinda…"Jim whispered into his fiancées ear. She stirred slightly, and turned to rest**

**her head on Jims front before going back to sleep.**

"**You have to get up, baby" Melinda just kept sleeping.**

"**Mel, can you hear me?"**

"**No, go away"**

**Jim laughed, and moved her hair to kiss her neck.**

"**Come on, you have to get up sometime"**

"**I know, but I'm not choosing to right now" Melinda snuggled up to him, and Jim**

**hugged her tightly.**

"**When will you, then? We have to go see the doctor about our little baby"**

"**Later. I'm too tired. I'm probably sleeping for two, remember"**

"**Okay. I will stay here, then. But you have to get up eventually"**

"**I will"**

**Jim stayed with Melinda whilst she rested for at least and hour, before Jim decided to**

**wake her up. It was now 10am.**

**He slipped under the covers and started kissing Melinda's stomach, and she stirred**

**slowly. He came back up, kissing her until he got to her lips.**

"**Okay, okay, I'm awake, Jim" Melinda said, giggling at his light touch.**

"**Good. Have a nice sleep?"**

"**I thought what you were doing was in my dream first"**

"**Do I sense a little bit of dirty dreaming happening?"**

**Melinda sighed. "No…?" she turned her simple answer into a question. Jim put his**

**hand up over her head.**

"**Beep beep beep beep beep beep!" he moved his hand a little away, and his**

**beeping slowed. He brought it back to her and the beeping picked up.**

"**Fine, I was" Melinda said, kissing Jim.**

"**That's fine with me, we have something else alike, then" Jim got up out of the bed**

**and walked into the bathroom for a shower.**

"**Yeah……wait, what?"**

* * *

**Melinda went with Jim to the OB/GYN, and they were the first in, seeing as no one**

**else was there.**

"**So, what seems to be the problem?" a "Dr. Hale" asked.**

"**Well, we came here before, and it was all fine, but I got a call a few days after that **

**with a doctor saying I couldn't conceive, but it feels like I'm pregnant now.**

**We felt the baby kicking yesterday" Melinda explained, sitting up on the chair**

**in the room, Jim stood behind the chair, holding her hand.**

"**Well, lets take a look, shall we?" the doctor and Melinda set up, and soon enough,**

**the black and grey picture came up again.**

"**What, exactly, do you want to know?" Dr Hale asked, looking at the screen.**

"**Well, we want to know if we have a baby and if its healthy" Jim said, leaning on his**

**elbows but still holding Melinda's hand.**

"**Well, you don't have a baby-"**

"**Then what was-"**

"**You have two"**

**Melinda looked at Jim and smiled the same time as him.**

"**And they are healthy" Dr Hale packed up her things and Melinda waited until she**

**left until she hugged Jim and made out with him for 2 minutes before getting dressed**

**properly.**

**Jim came up behind her and helped her pull her shirt down before hugging her and**

**picking her up from behind.**

"**This is so amazing!"**

"**I know, I just hope I don't lose them"**

"**You wont, I will help"**

"**I love you"**

"**I love you too"**

**When Melinda got home with Jim, they cuddled up on the couch and shared many**

**kisses. They were really excited about having two babies!**


	29. Chapter 29

As usual, Jim was the first up the next morning. He kissed Mel lightly and she woke up slowly.

"Good morning, Mellybear"he said, kissing her again, only a little harder. He slipped down to her stomach.

"Good morning, babies"he said happily, kissing Melindas stomach too.

"Morning, unbelievably happy Jimmy"Melinda said, running her hand through his hair.

"Work today. You ready?"

"Yeah, I guess"

Melinda and Jim got ready in their separate bathrooms. Melinda pulled on the white sundress that she wore on her and Jims first date, and added the same shoes to match. She left her hair to run down her back, but parted it slightly to the side.

Jim pulled on the same jeans he wore for their first date, and his semi formal button up top. He put on the same shoes as his first date, so he was wearing everything exactly the same. He left his hair as Melinda had put it, not knowing that she had dressed the same as their first date as well.

Jim stepped out of the bathroom and walked into Melindas bedroom. She was sitting on the bed in front of the mirror when he came in, and they both looked at each other.

"Don't tell me that's what you-"

"Youre wearing the same thing as our-"

"Yes, and you are, too"Jim said, coming up to her and kissing her aggressively. Melinda got up onto her knees and kissed him back.

"God, I love you"Jim said when Melinda pulled back.

"I love you too. You sure you didn't peek to see what I was wearing?"

"I sware I didn't. The question is, did you?"

"Nope. But this is sweet, brings back good memories"

"Like this-"Jim kissed her lightly,"-and this" he kissed her hotly, and she could hardly breathe.

"Yep, totally those. And this"she grabbed Jims hand and slid it up her thigh.

"Definitely th…tha…tha..that"JIm stuttered as Melinda let go of his hand. He went up further purposely, but Melinda bit his neck gently to stop him.

"Naughty tiger"she said, getting off the bed.

"Your own fault for teasing me, my little sex kitten"

"Wow, never heard that from you before" she said, walking out of her apartment into the corridor. When Jim was out, she locked the door and walked down the stiars with him, hand in hand.

"Whos car are we taking?"Melinda asked, standing in the middle of each of their cars.

"Mine, today"Jim said, opening the door, picking her up nd putting her in the passenger seat. He shut the door and slipped into his side easily, and before they knew it, they were parked in the carpark for the school.

* * *

"Whats the time?" Melinda asked, taking off her seatbelt.

"Its only 8am. We have to burn like 45 minutes"

"You have a backseat, right?"

"Yeah….why?"

Melinda climbed into the backseat, and Jim followed.

"The perfect make-out place"Melinda said, pulling Jim ontop of her.

* * *

After about half an hour, Jim and Melinda stopped making out. Melindas dress was on the floor, as was Jims shirt and pants. Melinda was lying ontop of Jim, kissing up and down his chest whilst he played with her hair.

"You know Mel, we should really get dressed again. We have to go to the office, anyway"

"But my lips are right here!" Melinda protested, pulling up her lips from Jims underwear line.

"We will finish this at home"

"Fine, damn it" Melinda muttered, sitting up. She hit her head lightly on the roof, but she felt so dizzy she fainted.


	30. Chapter 30

"Mel?"Jim said, a little panicked. He slipped form under Melinda and sat her in a n upright position, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Cmon, please" Jim felt the bump where she hit her head, and thankfully it was only little and it wasn't bleeding.

He slipped on his jeans quickly, and after kissing her on the lips lightly, he got out of the car.

He ran shirtless into the office, and half of the woman nurses stared.

"Where is Mr Summit?"Jim asked on of the nurses.

"His office"she said, looking at Jims muscular front.

"Thanks"

Jim ran down the corridor, out the office, and into one of the buildings. He hopped up the stairs, two at a time, and rounded the corner at top speed, he then knocked on the door loudly, but swiftly.

"Come in"Mr Summit said, and jIm burst in the door.

"You have to help. Melindas fainted"Mr Summit got up from his desk and followed Jim down the stairs as fast as he had gone up.

When he got to his car, he immediately opened the back door, forgetting Melinda was in her underwear.

"How do I help her?"Jim said, panicking.

"Whats her favourite smell?"

"Red roses"

"Find a red rose, and put it under her nose so she smells it. That might help"

"Where the hell would I find one of those? They don't even grow in this part of the city!"Jim said.

"There is another way. Get her dressed, and take her up to my office. Ill meet you there"Mr Summit walked away swiftly, leaving Jim with his unconscious fiancee.

"Im sorry about how we will look to the school now, Mel, but it's the fastest way"Jim whispered to her, and he slipped her arms through the arm holes of his shirt, buttoning up all the buttons for a little more privacy. He grabbed Melindas dress and put it in her lap before picking her up. With one arm under her knees and one under her head, he shut the door with his leg and ran into the building. He raced up the stairs as fast as he could, and burst in the door of the principals office.

"Kiss her, as pressured as you can first, just to see if that works"

Jim kissed her aggressively and hard as he could, but nothing happened.

"Go ot the office. Under the front counter there is a small container that says something along the lines of pepper or something. Bring it back here. I will stay with her"Jim set off, and within ten seconds, Melinda woke up.

"Huh?Why am I- wheres Jim?" Melinda asked, sitting up slowly on Mr Summits floor.

"He just went down to the office to get something to wake you up, he`ll be back soon. He really cares about you"Mr Summit said.

"He seems to really love me….Why am I in his shirt, by the way?"she questioned as she looked down at herself.

"It was the easiest thing he could put you in before racing up the stairs to my door with you"

"Oh, I thought that we had-"

Jim burst through the door, startling Melinda. She squealed, but stopped when she saw who it was.

"Jim!" Jim slid across the floor and sat next to her, facing the opposite way to her. He kissed her, and they got more erotic, forgetting their boss was there.

Mr Summit coughed politely, and they immediately stopped.

"Uh…"Jim wiped off Melindas lip gloss from his lips, and looked down her body.

"That fits well"

"You fit better"Melinda whispered in his ear, and he laughed.

"I could say the same thing to you anyday"Jim said, kissing her cheek.

"Err…. Could I change? This is just a little revealing"Melinda said, mainly to Mr Summit.

"Sure"he said, and he stepped out of the room to leave Melinda ot get dressed. As soon as the door closed, Jim was all over Melinda.

"Are you okay? Do you feel any pain? Do you remember what happened?"

"Whoa, not so fast"Melinda said, looking up at Jim as he towered over her.

"Sorry, you just scared me to death, there"

"I feel okay, my head only hurts a little but I do feel dizzy, and I hit my head on your car roof after we were making out"

Jim unbuttoned his shirt that was on her and slid it off her shoulders, kissing down her left arm on the way.

"You do know that he probably expects us to be fast"Melinda said, watching Jim as he went down further.

"Yeah, well you cant exactly rush this. Arent you supposed to savour something- or someone, tasty, very slowly?"

"Cmon, we have to teach anyway"Melinda said, and she picked up her dress form the gorund next to her.

"Fine" Jim got up at the same time as her, and he put on his shirt with ease. Melinda, however, took longer with the straps. Jim helped her after about a minute, and togther they were dressed and out the door in 5 minutes tops.

"I measured exactly where my desk was form the wall, and everything on it, so I will know if you have swiped everything off the desk"Mr Summit joked, walking into his office. Melinda set off with Jim to their classroom.


	31. Chapter 31

Melinda walked into the classroom, laughing as Jim tickled her. The children were sitting on the ground, waiting quietly, when they heard her.

"Please stop!" she squealed, and Jim grabbed onto her, bringing her body to his quickly. He then noticed the children.

"Oh, hey kids!"Jim said with enthusiasm, not letting go of Melinda. He walked to the front with her, and explained to the class what was happening.

"Meli- Mrs Clancy will be teaching for one half of the day, and I, Mr Clancy, will be teaching for the other half"

"You have the same last name?"A little girl piped up.

"Yes, we do" Jim smiled, and Melinda looked up at him form his arms.

"Whos going to teach us first?" a little boy asked, putting his hand up politely.

"Melinda should go first, cos shes the girl" another girl said, looking at Melinda and smiling.

"Mrs Clancy will go first, then"Jim said, pushing her forward slightly and going to sit at one of the kids desks.

"I guess we should take our seats first, then" Melinda said, and all the children took their seats except for one, Amelia.

"Mrs Clancy, Mr Clancy is in my seat"Amelia told her, looking at Jim with a "mean" look.

"Mr Clancy, don't interfere with the childrens learning"Melinda said, laughing at him. He got up, and all the kids said"Yeah, Mr Clancy" in a matter-of-fact tone.

Melinda laughed, and Jim signalled with his hand that he would be in his office. She nodded lightly, and pretended to take off her dress. Jim made a clawing motion with his hand like a cat, and disappeared into his office.

"Okay, children. Im new at this, so what do you usually do on a Monday morning?"Melinda asked them, and nearly all hands went up.

"Matthew"Melinda said, and he answered,"We usually do art"

"Perfect. Is there anything in particular that you were working on?"

"We had to draw us with our parents and then paint it with bright colours"

Melinda took out the papers and handed them out, and the children instantly got to work. Melinda set up a few colours of paint, and a few children came over and started painting. A boy was carrying yellow paint, and accidentally bumped nto Melinda, sending it down her white sundress.

"Oops, im really sorry"the boy said, putting down the paint and going to get the tissues.

"Its perfectly fine, it was an accident" she said, wetting a few tissues under the tap and attempting ot wipe it off.

"Should I go get Mr Clancy?"the boy asked.

"If you will" He went off and walked into Mr Clancys office, and saw he was asleep. He came back out and told Melinda that he was sleeping.

"That's fine, Ill be back in two minutes" Melinda went off into the office, and saw Jim sleeping peacefully and quietly.

She woke him up by kissing his lips, and he stirred slightly.

"Yes, honey?" he said, sounding tired and half asleep.

"How do you get paint out of shirts?"

"Why? What happened"

"A boy walked into me and spilled yellow paint all over my dress"

Jim sat up and examined her dress.

"I guess try washing it out with water" Jim suggested, standing up.

"Could you come and help watch the class whilst I do that?" Melinda begged, placing her hands on his chest.

"Fine, and those arm actions before were really….."Jim searched for the right word as they walked out into the classroom and over to the tap.

"Who spilled paint over my fiancee?"Jim asked, forgetting about his wording.

"Fiancee?" about a dozen kids asked back. Jim covered his mouth automatically, and Melinda stared at him.

"You didn't" Melinda said softly.

"Yeah, I did"

"Whats a fiancee?" one of the kids asked, and all of them turned.

"Uh…… never mind" Jim stuttered. One boy stepped forward.

"I spilled the paint over your friend, if that's what you meant" he confessed.

"You arent in trouble, I just wanted to know"Jim said, and he saw the boy breath a sigh of relief.

"Back to work, children" Jim carried on the class, attending to Melindas dress.

"This wont come out fully" Jim said, trying ot wipe out the stain.

"Its fine, it was just an accident"

"But it was the dress you wore for our first date!"

"I know, but I cant really get this out"

"Im really sorry, I will pay for it"

"What? You shouldn't be sorry, you didn't do anything!" Melinda exclaimed, looking up at him.

"But I-"

"-No"

Jim sighed and gave up on her dress.

"Take it off and check it out at recess, okay?" Jim said softly before walking away.

Melinda sighed softly and got back to working with the kids.

* * *

After the bell rang, Melinda walked into Jims office, where he had fallen asleep in his chair with his head on his desk.

Melinda felt really guilty about what she saw as a fight before, and wanted to apologise. She didn't want to wake him, though. She dragged a chair to the other side of the desk and sat down, leaning her arms on the desk and then leaning her head on her arms. There, she waited patiently for Jim to wake up.

* * *

Jim woke up after about five minutes of Melinda waiting for him, and he lifted his head to see her face looking at him sadly.

"Im really sorry about the fight before, I didn't mean it" Melinda said softly, just loud enough os Jim could hear.

"I didn't really see it as a fight, but Im really sorry too. I didn't mean to get all annoyed"Jim said back softly, and a smile touched Melindas lips.

"I love you"Jim mouthed, leaning forward off his chair. Melinda leant forward and kissed him very gently, and he made it more hot and erotic until Melinda was climbing along the top of the desk towards him whilst kissing him.

"Wow, Mel" Jim said, pulling back form the kiss and opening his eyes to hers.

"What?"

"Very greedy, and hot. I can totally see all the way down that dress, too" Jim laughed, and Melinda came forward a little more so her fingers were hanging off Jims side of the desk.

"Just the way you like it" Melinda whispered sexily before kissing him erotically again. He tempted her ot come closer, and he helped her onto his chair to straddle his thighs with her legs through the arm rests. They kept kissing for several minutes, Melinda back resting on the table, when the bell rang.

"Damn, we actually have ot get up now"

"No we don't. To be honest, Im stuck"Melinda said, and Jim laughed with her.

"Try taking your left leg out first"Melinda did so, and got it half out before the whole chair fell over with her and Jim in it.

"Nice one, Mel" Jim said, laughing with her again. He helped her out, and it was much easier when she was on the ground.

"You seem really tired, are you sure you can teach?" Melinda asked, getting up hastily with Jim and fixing the chair.

"I will try. Just sit at the back of the room and do some more of those hand gestures, and I should be ifne for the day" Jim said, grabbing her hands and kissing her cheek. He then walked out to get the kids whilst Melinda took a seat in the back room, twirling her hair in her fingers.

* * *

Jim got to work up the front, teaching the children about mathematics again and writing things on the board. He often glanced back at Melinda, and he found her eyes where his ass should have been. He always smiled at her, and she smiled back sweetly.

"Take your seats, then, and start working on page 37"Jim concluded, walking over to Melinda as the class got up and sat in their seats.

"You know, staring isn't really good for your eyes" he said, kissing her forehead quickly.

"What do you mean? I wasn't even doing anything!"Melinda said, looking up at him.

"You call staring at-"Jim looked around, and remembered the kids. "Come" Jim pulled her up and led her ot his office.

"You call staring at my ass doing nothing?" he asked once he got safely into the office.

"I wasn't even-"

"-I saw you"

"Fine, I was" she confessed, looking at his chest.

"That's hot" Jim said, kissing her lips lightly.

"What are you, Paris Hilton?"

Jim laughed. "Come on" They went back out and saw Mr Summit coming in the door. Melinda quickly scattered away from Jim, trying not ot make it look like they were doing anything couple-like in front of the kids. Jim walked up to him, and greeted him warmly.

"Hey, why are you here?" Jim said.

"I have come ot tell you and Melinda that you can have the rest of the day off. I have nothing to do in my office, so I wanted to teach" Mr Summit said, and Jim thanked him generously.

"All they need is probably help. Do whatever you want with them. Thankyou so much!"Jim went off to Melinda quickly, and told her the news.

"Really? Are you serious?" Melinda said, getting excited to have the rest of the day with her fiance.

"I am dead serious!"

Melinda walked with Jim to his boss.

"Thankyou so much!" Melinda said, smiling at him.

"No problem" Mr Summit said happily, and he let them go enjoy the rest of their day.


	32. Chapter 32

"**I was thinking" Jim started, taking Melinda's hands in both of his.**

"**What about?"**

"**Maybe we could go to the park or something, maybe chuck around a Frisbee, share an ice-cream, hang out. It is our day off, we have to use it well" Jim suggested leaning closer to her.**

"**That is perfect" Melinda leaned closer and touched his lips with two of her fingers, but Jim brought her neck to him and started attacking it, not satisfied with what she had done.**

"**Do you even have a Frisbee?" Melinda asked, biting him back and playing with him like two tigers would fight in a zoo, but playfully.**

"**Yeah, I always have one in the boot for when we go on excursions with the kids and stuff" Jim muttered, pouncing on her in various directions.**

"**Lets go then, instead of playing like this in the back seat" Melinda said, with a final bite of his neck. She climbed into the front and Jim came after her. He then kissed her lightly and set off to the park.**

* * *

"**Catch!" Jim yelled, throwing the Frisbee to Melinda. She ran after it, but just missed catching it. She threw it back to Jim, and he just caught it. They were the only ones at the park, apart from the ice-cream man.**

**Jim threw it, but it fell halfway in between them both. They ran to it, and Melinda got it first. Jim pounced on her and fought for it, but soon the Frisbee was forgotten and they were making out on the field.**

"**It was closer to me"Jim said in between biting her neck and getting down to her chest.**

"**But I got to it first"Melinda said back, biting his neck.**

"**I threw it badly" he got under her shirt with his mouth.**

"**But it was for me" she lay down with Jim ontop of her.**

"**I could have made it better" Jim kissed her stomach, and was ready to wiggle down her pants.**

"**Here is too public, Jim"**

"**Its just an ice-cream man"**

"**But if someone comes-"**

"**They can not be so nosy"**

"**Please, not now"**

"**Okay, but I get to kiss you in every way possible"**

"**Whos stopping you? And by the way, you win"**

"**No, you win. Youre right, it was for you"**

"**But you threw it badly"**

"**Ugh, just forget about it, and savour this" Jim French kissed her, and Melinda forgot about everything and everyone around her. She sat up slowly, Jims chest pressed firmly to hers.**

**He changed his kisses to small and soft, surprising Melinda. She kissed him greedily, and Jim made them more aggressive. He then turned erotic and sensual, tasting every single crevice of his fiancées mouth.**

"**Mmmmm…… please, no more" Melinda said, pulling away.**

"**Why not? Too much for you?" Jim said, wiping his lips with his thumb.**

"**No…..uh, yeah. I need to breathe sometimes. Well, live" **

**Jim laughed. "I guess so"**

**They sat together for a moment, their thoughts drifting off.**

"**Why don't we get an ice-cream to share?" Jim said, breaking the silence uneasily.**

"**Depends"**

"**On what?"**

"**Whether you are planning to try and kill me again or not" Melinda said, raising her eyebrows.**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Kissing me like that"**

"**Oh, well that depeneds if you want me to kiss you any of those ways ever again"**

"**Well obviously I do"**

"**Then we are getting ice-cream" Jim jumped up energetically, and she looked at him weirdly. He helped her up, but couldn't avoid her gaze anymore.**

"**What is it, Mel?"**

"**I feel a little weird"**

"**Its probably the baby" Jim said to her comfortingly, leaning down and kissing her stomach.**

"**Yeah, I guess. I don't feel like eating though"**

"**I wont eat in front of you, then. Lets just lie here, and enjoy the rest of our day off"**

"**Just eat, Ill have some tastier stuff later" Melinda said, taking one of his hands and kissing it.**

"**No, I don't want to tease you"**

"**You standing here in front of me is teasing. Just go get an ice cream!"**

"**But I don't want to-"**

"**-Go, now!" Melinda started pushing him to the ice cream van, and Jim put up his hands in defeat.**

"**Fine, Im going! But you have to come" he took her hand and they walked to the ice cream van together, Melinda feeling better than before.**

"**Now, are you sure you don't want anything?" Jim asked.**

"**I will just have some of yours"**

**Jim laughed and kissed her head softly after stepping in front of the counter of the van.**

"**One chocolate ice-cream, please" Jim said, hugging Melinda close to him.**

"**Coming right up" the ice-cream man got to work whilst Melinda turned around in Jims arms and put her hands in his back pockets, searching for his wallet.**

"**Its in one of the front pockets" Jim helped her kindly. She felt around in each of the pockets in turn, touching him in sensitive places purposely. She finally found his wallet and opened it, and a picture of them caught her eye. Jim had written Together Forever in very neat cursive down the bottom of a picture of him holding her nad kissing her cheek. Melinda looked up at him, and he smiled down at her before kissing her softly.**

"**God I love you" Melinda said, hugging him.**

"**I love you too" Jim took his wallet out of his fiancees hands and payed the man, and took the ice cream. Melinda took it out of his hands and licked some of it as they walked together back to the field.**

**Jim sat down and took the ice cream from her to let her sit down. She straddled his waist and licked the ice cream at the same time as Jim, which erupted into and erotic kiss. Melinda giggled and took out his wallet again. She slipped the picture of them out and took it in both hands.**

"**Whats that?" Jim asked, looking over the top of it.**

"**it's a picture of us, and you wrote something at the bottom and its really cute"**

"**Oh, that picture. Its sorta old, I gotta get a new one"**

"**Can I have this one when you get the new one?"**

"**Yeah, sure, whatever"**

"**Thankyou. You are the best" Melinda kissed him again, then licked some of the ice cream.**

"**So I take it you are feeling better?" Jim said, putting his hands in her back pockets seeing as she was holding the ice cream.**

"**Yeah. Im still a little sick, but that should go soon enough" Jim took some more of the ice cream.**

**They sat there in silence for the next few minutes until they finished the ice cream, and then they kept kissing.**

**Melindas phone started playing **_**Cant Hold Back **_**, her tone to alert for texts.**

"**One second, this might be important. Im really sorry" Melinda letns back off Jims front and took her phone out. She flipped it open, and was surprised by what it said. It was from Mr Summit, and it said:**

_**Hey Mel,**_

_**You looked so hot and sexy in Jims shirt, hope to see you with me when you break up with Jim. He doesn't even like you!**_

_**Love you lots,Greg**_

**Melinda stared; she was shocked.**

**Jim looked confused. She handed him her phone, shaking a little. He took it and read it, each word making him more angry.**

"**What the hell?" Jim basically yelled, and Melinda put a finger to his lips.**

"**I sware I am not having an affair, and I don't like him at all"**

"**I know you wouldn't be having an affair with him, the look on your face said it all. Why would he do this? Hes my boss for gods sake!" Jim said, and Melinda got up off his stomach to let him get up.**

"**We are going straight to the school, NOW!" Jim said in rage, and he walked swiftly, almost running, to the car. Melinda followed, sighing loudly.**


	33. Chapter 33

"**Jim, can you please just think about what you are doing?" Melinda said calmly. Jim was going a little faster than the normal speed limit.**

"**He doesn't know what hes talking about. The only thing he got right was the part where he said I didn't like you" Jim said, slowing down a little for Melindas sake.**

"**What?"**

"**I don't like you"**

"**Then why-"**

"**-I love you"**

"**Jim, don't do that. You scared me!"**

"**Greg scared me! What gives him the right to hit on my wife?"**

**They were now walking, more Jim jogging and Melinda running to keep up with Jims long stride, to Mr Summits office.**

"**Please, don't hurt him. Just talk with him, please" she pleaded, running in front of him and walking backwards. She tripped on the step going up into the office, but luckily Jim slipped his hand behind her back and caught her.**

"**Fine, but I don't want you in the room"**

" **I will wait outside" Jim went up the stairs two at a time, and got to the first landing when he realised Melinda was running up the stairs to keep up. He swooped her up in his arms and ran up the rest of the stairs, finally coming to his boss's door.**

"**Stay here" he whispered, giving her a breathless kiss before knocking on the door. Melinda sat down on the floor, leaning her head against the hard but comforting wall.**

"**Come in!"**

**Jim opened the door with such force part of the door came off the hinges. He shut it, better said, slammed it, behind him, leaving Melinda alone in the hall.**

"**What the hell did you think you were doing coming on to my fiancée?"**

"**What?" Mr Summit jumped out of his seat in a hurry.**

"**You sent a text to her"**

"**So?"**

"**SO? She is my fiancee, she fell in love with ME!" Jim yelled, and Melinda heard him form outside.**

"**You don't love her, though" Mr Summit said calmly, cleaning his desk a little to avoid Jims stare.**

"**Like hell I don't! She is the best thing to ever happen to me. She is practically my life now, everything I do revolves around her, so don't tell me I don't love her!"**

"**When she leaves you, she will come running to me"**

"**Stop harassing my wife, she fell in love with me, and I don't think she would ever leave me!"**

"**Where is she now then, hmm?" Mr Summit looked him in the eye this time.**

"**Shes right outside. Just get the hell off her, and leave us alone. I don't know why the hell you thought she was yours!"**

"**Get out of my office"**

"**I wont ever be in here again, except to pull my fist out of your face maybe. I quit, as well as her!"**

"**Good, have a great day"**

"**Damn right I will" Jim slammed the door behind him, and to his surprise Melinda jumped on him happily.**

"**What?" he asked, putting his arms around her and kissing her lips softly.**

"**I owe you so much. You love me more than I could imagine anyone could"**

"**Oh, and what are you owing me when we get home?"**

"**What would you like?"**

**Jim started walking down the stairs with her on his front.**

"**I like,no, I love you. I guess I would want you then"**

"**But you already have me" Melinda pointed out her ring.**

"**Melinda, you are so silly" he messed up her hair and kissed her hair as he walked out of the school one last time.**


	34. Chapter 34

"What are we going to do now?" Melinda asked, sitting up on Jims front and drawing random things on his chest.

"We could fool around again, because I am going to jump all over you soon enough with the view that I have" Jim said, doing the same to her front.

"No, I mean, with our jobs. What are we going to do about them?" she asked, taking Jims hand in hers and kissing his fingers gently.

"I don't know, I guess you could still work there"

Melinda stopped kissing Jims hand.

"I cant work there with him there! Hes like a stalker!"

"Okay, so maybe that was a bad idea" Jim sat up a little and Melinda went sliding down his front to his legs.

"I think it was. Maybe I should just not work until after the baby is born; after all, there is only about 2 months left"

"Maybe, but that means we wont see each other as much" Jim said sadly, kissing Melindas lips lightly.

"Well, it depends on what you do. If you are a teacher at another school, I could just hang around in your office, help with stuff and at recess and lunch we will see each other" Melinda said thoughtfully, moving back closer to Jims chest.

"I know, but what if they don't let you?"

"We will just have to run on fate for now. You will have to stop work for a few months though when this baby is born"

"You still sure you want the gender to be a surprise?""Yes, its better that way to me"

"I will try and find something today, okay?"

"Good, now can we do something other than just laying around?"

"Lets make some food then"

"No, I have food here" Melinda said, moving her lips closer to her fiancés.

"Do you even have hormones? Because in reality, you should be yelling at everything I say and crying at everything you see"

"I have hormones, they just do different things to me than normal"

"We have been so sexual lately, I wonder if there's triplets in that belly of yours, or even sextuplets"

"Now that's a lot of mini Jims"

"And mini Mel's"

"Too bad they cant marry each other, they could be like a miniature us"

"But then they would have to have their own house, I don't want ot walk in on my children who look just like us doing what we do"

"God, they would have so much fun…" Melinda trailed off, looking at Jims body.

"Lets have some fun then!" Jim flipped her over gently and started kissing her.


End file.
